The Promise
by Alluring Words
Summary: Slightly alternate universe from Ginger Snaps. Three young women with too much time on their hands. What ever will they do? Warning:  violent, graphic and very adult themed sexuality. Read warning on top of Chapter 1. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 School Dazes

**WARNING: **This is a bloody, violent, very harsh language, very adult sexual content story. If you do not like or can not handle such a story, please do not continue any further. Thank you and for those who can not only stomach it, but might actually enjoy it: Read on!

Disclaimer: I own no rights or make any money or profit off the Ginger Snaps series. I only use the already created character to enhance my personal thoughts that I have written on paper.

Author's note: I knew I wanted this story to occur in Washington State because it's boundless plush forest and seclusion from the rest of the world. I had no idea what to call the town, only basically where in the state I wanted it to be. Looking at several maps one place hit me square in the head and I thought, 'It doesn't get any better than that.' So Diablo, Washington it is. – Diablo meaning devil in Spanish.

**The Promise**

**Chapter 1 - School Dazes…**

It was any normal boring day at the sleepy town's high school where the halls were crammed with pimply faced adolescents. I was minding my own business when I caught a faint scent of something that gained my attention. At first I thought it was purely my imagination, my own desire that caused me to smell it in the first place. I again inhaled deeply but over the muck of students in the halls, I could smell nothing out of the ordinary. Slightly saddened, I slumped my back pack over my shoulder and proceeded to push my way though the plethora of bodies. A poster on my right caught my attention and as I was reading the dumb school announcement, a member of the student body slammed hard into me. I looked down at the brunette girl who shrugged off the collision and quickly disappeared into the crowd behind me. My mind immediately went to, 'What? Nobody around here as manners?'

My new school, in my new town, where my new life would begin, was located in the sleepy town Diablo, Washington. The closest metropolitan city was Mt. Vernon, and Diablo was still a couple of hours north. The township itself was neatly tucked away in a seemingly endless supply of dark green trees that hid the mountains behind them. The miles of plush, year round forest, housed a plethora of wild animals.

The temperature here was a lot cooler than my last place of residence and there seemed to be a constant blanket of fog. There were days where the sun shined brightly but for the most part, you needed a jacket with you at all times. Because of our proximity to the ocean, sudden rain showers were also a fact of life around these parts. In spite of the physical changes I had to overcome, this was the perfect place for me right now. It was quiet even somewhat lazy, and I loved it. Most importantly to me, crime was very low here. It was something that was priceless to me.

Staring down at my new shoes that now bared a scuff mark from my absent minded fellow student, I smelled it again. My eyes widened and as I spun around quickly I almost knocked over several students myself. I stood in the wrong direction of the flowing sea of bodies and several students had to dodge me as if I were a large rock in a mountain stream. I strained to see, I strained to smell. I knew that smell. It was familiar. It was home and someone, that girl, had it all over her.

I tried to shove my way through the crowd but like the mother sea herself we were only pulled apart further despite my need to reach her. I tried to see what she looked like, how old was she? What grade was she in? Desperate I thought, 'Can you at least see what she was wearing?' I felt my chest deflate as hope slowly disappeared in the sea of bodies. The best I could make out was she was a shorter brunette. I think her hair was long. It was hard to say, her head was hidden in pages of books. I laughed to myself, 'It's a wonder she could see at all as deep as her face was buried under those books.' She looked younger maybe. Perhaps she was a Junior maybe even a Sophomore. Turning around before I was late for my first class I discussed with myself, 'Ok that narrows it down a bit. I'm looking for a female, brunette with long hair who is either in the 10th or 11th grade. – Yeah right. Better luck playing the lottery.' I looked back over my shoulder once more hoping she'd be standing there despite the shuffling crowd; just waiting for me. Nothing. 'Really, who are you kidding?'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A couple of days later I was walking the halls and I picked up the scent again. The halls were much emptier now as most classes had already started. There is no way I am losing that girl this time. I frantically ran the halls like a mad person. I must have looked like a fool. Down one corridor and around another; I saw nothing but the scent was strong. I came screeching to a stop and peered over the stairwell. I thought I had picked up the scent again. And there she was. Two flights down.

I jumped as many stairs as I could in shock that I didn't break something. Bam! Down the first flight I went flying over as many as 9 or 10 steps at a time. The second set had a lot more students on them and I found myself feeling like a human pinball machine as I bobbed and weaved to desperately get past them. There she is about 20 meters in front of me. She turned around suddenly as she realized someone is following her. Unable to stop my forward momentum, it rapidly became clear I was 'chasing her'. She bolted like a new born deer and the last expression on her face was fear. I yell out to her, "Wait. I just want to talk!" "Damn!" She's gone.

Reaching the bottom of the steps I frantically looked around to see where she had gone. I saw nothing. I smelled nothing. I rushed around the corner hopeful to continue my search when all the sudden I felt a stiff hand grab the collar of my jacket. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" 'Shit!' It was a teacher who had been watching me perform my near acrobatic show coming down the stairs. We both wearily glanced back at the stairs as the older gentleman and I exchanged looks conveying my guilty actions. "We don't allow running _or flying_ at this school." His tweed sports jacketed body looked back up at the stairwell slightly impressed that I too hadn't killed myself in such a panic. All I could muster in my defense was a shameful, "Sorry 'bout that?"

I was dragged off to the principle's office where I was studiously given 3 days detention for running in the halls. God I felt like a 10 year old, _'Really?'_


	2. Chapter 2 Put 'em Up

**The Promise - Chapter 2**

**Put 'em up…**

I t was almost evening when I finished serving my detention for running in the halls. Dragging my feet slowly beneath me I heard a ruckus over by the school's gym. Curious, more than anything, I peeked around the corner to see a few football jocks in their letterman jackets. With their backs towards me and hearing noises that sounded like taunts, I moved closer. I was only a few meters behind one of the larger guys as I peered around him to see what was causing all this commotion. A young girl was corralled in the semi circle the boys created and they were ridiculing her. "Hey _B_! Where are you going _B_?" It was obvious they were mocking her by calling her B. "Hey, where's that fine sister of yours? Is she around?" Another boy slammed his fist against the locker preventing her escape. "Do you think you could put in a good word for me _B_? Huh Whatcha you say?" Another boy piped in, "Hey maybe they will give you a two for one, huh?" The sneering group laughed loudly.

As I crept closer I saw that the girl was my little brunette that I had been trying to track down all week. She was wearing a faded blue checkered flannel shirt that was obviously several sizes too big along with a pair of dark fitted black jeans. However, on her small frail figure, they only made her look smaller and sadly weaker. Her long brunette hair was strewn in her face covering nearly all of it. She was holding a small stack of books close to her chest, squeezing them tightly as if they were going to save her life. I moved closer until I was standing directly behind a larger than life football player. For an unknown reason she turned in my direction and all I saw was one eye staring at me as it peeped out from under her ratted hair. All eyes turned to look at me as she averted her line of sight. I swallowed dryly and asked, "Hey guys. What's going on here?"

"Oh we're just having ourselves a little fun here. Aren't we B?" Like a caged rabbit my mysterious brunette shifted wildly in her shoes as she was trying to find a way out. I judgmentally quipped, "Well it doesn't like she's having any fun. Why don't you let her go?" That didn't go over well with the steroid looking football players who were now focusing on me. "Why don't you mind your own business new kid on the block?" The larger jock before me pushed at my arm knocking my book bag off my shoulder. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?"

Not fazed by the overzealous warning as I glanced quickly at the young captive, I retorted, "How about you pick on someone your own size?" Although my head was yelling at me, '_Like you are anywhere near their size_?' I couldn't hold my tongue. While it was true I was a senior at the school, I have been around a while and have had to deal with my fair share of bullies before. I quickly counted the boys. '_Really? There were four of them_.' I gulped hard and again looked at the pale skinned brunette who was looking at me. Front a brief moment I saw her face clearly before she moved again. '_She has brown eyes_.' I was rifled from my thoughts as two of the young men started to approach as they called me out. "So, new kid thinks their tough?" They laughed. "So, who exactly did you have in mind when you told us to pick on someone our own size?" '_Shit! Shit_!' Resounded in my head. '_Are you happy? They are coming after you now_.'

I felt the cold steel press firmly in my back as I was slammed into the lockers by the largest boy. I grimaced. I looked back over to the brunette and she was hauling ass down the hall. "At least she got away," I thought before I felt the football player's stinky breath on my face. The fourth boy who was standing back from the other two bent down and grabbed his satchel from the floor and informed the other boys. "I'm outta here! My dad catches me fighting one more time and he's pulling me off the team for the season." Heading down the hall he shouted over his shoulder, "Hey Mark, try not to get blood on your jacket this time." I instantly thought, and then said before my mind could stop my mouth, "So all of you are assholes?" '_Shit, damn, fuck! What are you doing_?' If I didn't have their undivided attention before, I surely had it now. As a added bonus, they were now really pissed.

The sandy blonde jock who was teasing the brunette the most approached me saying. "Oh so you're a smart ass too huh?" Again I retorted without thinking, "No, if I was smart, you puke heads wouldn't be able to understand me." 'Remind me to sew my mouth shut. That is _once you get out of the hospital_.' The boys growled at the fearless insult as the blonde signaled the largest guy to hit me. His fist cranked up high behind his ear and I closed my eyes and squinted, waiting for the searing pain to shock my entire body. If felt like the entire world slowed to a crawl as I felt a slight breeze of wind coming off the fist as it hurled it's way to my face, I moved my head to the left as if dodging a fly that sputtered about my face. My eyes shocked open when I heard the fist make contact. However, very pleasantly, my ears heard the closed hand make contact with the steel lockers behind me; instead of the flesh of my face. That bam was really loud as the boy clutched his fist screaming. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I.. I.. I think I broke it!" The boy swirled around in mini circles dancing as if that would make the pain go away.

Instead of being completely taken over by fear, my brain should have been thinking of how to get me out of this mess, but instead, I simply made a check mark on an invisible chalk board in my mind. '_Two down, two to go_." The blonde boy's rosy cheek complexion turned a bright shade of red as fury engulfed him. He started towards me as he shouted, "You're going to pay for that you ass fuck!" I thought '_Eyes open, eyes open. Keep your eyes open this time_.' He yelled in my face until spit was inadvertently flying out of his mouth. My disloyal brain thought, '_Do you think he flosses regularly_?' All I could do under his insults was turn my head as I tried to avoid the gobs of spit flying violently towards me.

The blonde turned and grabbed the third boy's jacket that was helping the now uncoordinated ballerina dancer and commanded him. "Hey Pierce, hold this punk down. It's payback time!" The two boys headed towards me as Pierce answered, "Sure thing Tommy." Seeing the anger in the boys face escalate I once again begged my brain to do something about this. '_What do you got to say now? Christ! You're supposed to be on my side. Think of something_!' There was only silence. '_This is probably going to leave a mark_.' I screamed at myself as I felt Pierce's hands around the collar of my jean jacket pushing me against the lockers. 'That's all you got?' Answering myself I said, _'I've got to go. This doesn't look good. You're on your own_.' I annoyingly replied, '_How crappy is that when your own thoughts abandon you_?'

My eyes shot a dear in the headlights look at Tommy who was now swinging his fist towards me. '_Oh God here it comes_!' Tommy's fist much like the tiny dancer missed my head by the breath of air. Without thinking, I swung my left arm under and around Pierce's arms breaking them free from my jacket. In the same fluid motion I grabbed Tommy's shoulder who's forward centurial motion I used to only further bury my knee into his gut. I then shoved his face hard into the lockers behind me. He toppled over in pain before Pierce even realized I was free of his grip. I quickly dropped my book bag and moved away from the lockers. It was time _for me_ to use them to my advantage. I bobbed and flinched a little making Pierce think twice before attacking.

He held his fists up to fight but I quickly analyzed his body posture. His right hand was too far from his face to protect it. His left foot was not level with his shoulders and was badly off balance to repel an attack. I waited calmly for his next move. It didn't take long before the non-south paw took a wild swing at me. With my left hand, I deflected the punch shifting his weight forward. As he was falling I lifted my right knee which collided with his face smashing his nose. I felt something crunch under my jeans. I quickly thought, '_Hey that sounds like celery. – SHUT UP_!'

Almost as fast as it had started, it ended. Breathing heavy I looked around to witness three boys, three football players, now flailing about in pain as they nursed their wounds. I hesitantly picked up my book bag, stunned that I had actually escaped injury, as least for now. I put my hand over my mouth not trusting my self as I heard the taunting words spill into my thoughts. '_What do you think of me now Bio'tch? Who wants a round two? That's right! I just kicked your asses_!' Tommy's hand slammed loudly against the locker as he tried to stand up stirring me from my victorious thoughts. I turned around and hauled ass out the same exit the brunette had taken. '_Time to go_!'

Continuing to run away from the gym and into the openness of the football field that led to the parking lot I felt the crisp cold air fill my lungs and tickle my nose. Feeling a comfortable distance away from my attackers I slowed my pace into a jog then finally coming to a stop when I reached the bleachers. My shaking hand from the adrenaline rush grabbed the cold steel railing as I tried to steady myself and force air back into my lungs. "Shit, shit, fuck, shit!" 'What just happened back there?" Looking back at the gym doors I pondered, 'Well, now what genius?' Feeling my nerves steady I looked around wildly hoping to catch a glimpse of my mystery brunette's whereabouts. 'Hey, at least now you know what she looks like. And you got a name. B something. It's not a lot to go on, but it's a start.'


	3. Chapter 3 Are You Talking to Me?

**The Promise - Chapter 3**

**Are you talking to me? **

The next afternoon in the noisy bustling cafeteria affectionately named, the Kill Zone because of the numerous road kills on the local streets, I sat playing with my tray of goulash. It smelled foul to me and I'd rather eat a raw cow. Flipping my long since dead hamburger patty over, I glanced up and across the cafeteria as I started to get up from my seat. I spotted my mystery brunette: B. My eyes must have been a dead give away as she caught my stare as she began to stand also. Realizing I must seem like some sort of stalker freak, I gradually returned to my seat as she did the same.

Our staring contest had begun but was quickly interrupted when I saw her flinch as some students walked by her table. My pupils followed her line of sight and saw two of the boys I had run into yesterday. Pierce's face embarrassingly displayed a large white bandage that covered a majority of his face but focused around his badly broken nose. Next to him was the larger jock who was now sporting a dark blue cast on his right hand. I swallowed hard ashamed of my actions rather than proud. _'They were just being stupid jocks. Isn't that what the do?'_ My mind questioned. To my surprise, the battered boys started for B's table when they followed her line of sight back to me. I tried to position my feet to make a fast get away as I slowly rose off my chair. They quickly did a double take between B and myself before Pierce smacked the other boy in the stomach and motioned for them to leave. I didn't break my gaze from the jocks until they disappeared into the many lunch lines.

Releasing a deep sigh I gently lowered myself back to my chair, and glanced over to B's table. I thought for sure she would have bolted by now. Practically alone at her table, she curiously returned my gaze. I wondered what she had been thinking. Praying she didn't think I was a threat. Hopefully she knew or at least had some clue that I was actually trying to help her yesterday. If a picture could tell a thousand words, I wonder what hers would say? I must have looked pretty stupid staring across the cafeteria at a girl I didn't even know. A girl who's name I didn't know. _'You do know, it's B – something. - Oh shut up!'_ I argued with myself _'I'm not in the mood for you right now.' _ Without absolutely no emotion on her face, she stared back at me. I was starting to feel hollow inside when another girl sat down on the table blocking our view of each other. I couldn't see the girl that sat down as her back was towards me. Normally, I wouldn't pay her much attention, except now she was rudely blocking my view. The two girls quickly got up and left as if they had a mission. My eyes followed the two hoping B would at least turn around. _'Turn around, just turn around. Just once.'_ She never did and they strolled out of the chaotic cafeteria with new purpose.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After a few days I started to feel the ridiculousness of stalking this girl around campus because of something _I thought_ I had smelled. I really started to wonder about my sanity. Every time I thought about the mystery smell I had experienced at the school, it reminded me of the smells from back home making me a little homesick. My brain was quick to offer advice. _'Oh I think you've really lost it now. Yeah we all do. – Quiet down up there. I'm trying to sulk! - Geez don't be so touchy!'_ A meeker voice came from behind me as I looked down to see B standing only a few meters away from me. She spoke. She spoke to me. _"Why are you trying to sulk?"_ She asked. Confused as to whether she had just read my mind or had I actually said it out loud, I answered, "Oh nothing." Running my hand nervously through my hair I tried to look disinterested. "You know, same shit different day. Just waiting to get the hell out of here." _'Great that was an original line. – SHUT UP HEAD!' _

She gripped her books so tight to her chest I could see her knuckles turn white. She leaned over to kick a rock from under her boot and exclaimed, "I know exactly what you mean." As she looked back at me my hands weirdly started to sweat, so I shoved them deep into my pants pockets. "Me and my sister are just dying to get out of this shit hole of a place. We've been plan…" I interrupted her with my most polite southern apology, "I'm sorry. May I please ask your name?" She chuckled at my proper question like I had a horn sticking out of my head. "You're not from around here are you?" She eyed my wardrobe up and down briefly and added, "In fact, you aren't even from this God forsaken state are you?" _'I told you not to wear the blue shirt today. OMG! Please be quiet!' _Before I stupidly realized I had bowed my head slightly and answered, "No ma'am I'm not. I'm from Georgia. Savannah Georgia to be exact." _'Smooth real smooth. Why don't you throw a curtsy in there while you are at it?'_

I'm not sure but I think my politeness bothered her. She began shifting her lithe weight between her two feet before she blurted, "I need to go." The words stung at me. What had I done to lose her interest so quickly? I just wanted to talk. I just wanted to know more about her. She was almost out of ear shot when I yelled out. "You didn't even tell me your name?" Over her shoulder she said, "Brigitte." I replied, "I thought it was B?" As if someone had walked over her grave she stopped and turned around and looked at me with a stern gaze. "Only my family is allowed to call me that." She spat at me like I needed reminding of the fact, "And you're not my family." Before I could finish exhaling she had turned around and was gone. _'Why do I feel like the biggest idiot on the planet? All I asked was her stupid name. Ugh, this school sucks! Well at least it can't get any worse.'_

As if God himself were listening it began to down poor on the cold ground around me. _'Well? – don't say it!'_ Pulling my backpack off my shoulder I quickly unzipped it looking for my umbrella as I shuttered under the cold. Remembering a piece of valuable advice. "Keep an umbrella with you at all times. It rains a lot in Washington." My head shot up to the sky allowing the rain to pelt angrily at my face. "I forgot the damn umbrella on my bed this morning." Feeling like a complete fool, I sat on the bleachers freezing and now soaking wet as I entertained myself watching my breath freeze with each exhale. My brain drifted off to my failed communication attempt with Brigitte. _'Well that didn't go very well. – No it didn't. You know, you never were very good at talking to girls. – Yeah I know. I guess that's why you preferred the company of guys most of your life. – I guess so.'_ When I could no longer feel a single a dry spot inside my boots, I decided it was time to go and I started the long dredge home.


	4. Chapter 4  The Smell of Popcorn

**The Promise – Chapter 4**

**The Smell of Popcorn **

Moving about the halls of the school like cattle, I caught a whiff of something sweet. My head popped up faster than a tick on a hound dog. My eyes frantically searched over the plethora of bodies that filled the halls. I searched for Brigitte only to discover she was nowhere to be found. My brain started to characteristically take over. _'Was it her? – No silly, it's in your head. It's not what you think it is. – Well what is it then?'_ Looking around again, I thought, _'Perhaps it's popcorn. –Yeah popcorn! You like popcorn! – Are you really going to try and pass that off as popcorn?'_ Multiple internal voices uttered, _'Uh, um, well, ah.'_ Trying to regain my composure and shake my irrational thoughts from my mind, I inhaled deeply as something alerted my entire nervous system. I felt pretty clever learning all about it in science lab the day before yesterday. _'Hey didn't you get a B on the test? – Guys knock it off! Not now.' _

My heart began to uncontrollably pound inside my chest, my hands started sweating and my breathing became laboring. This was not something conjured up by my imagination. I again searched the halls, but still no Brigitte. I quickly thought back to yesterday when she was standing just a few meters away from me. There had been no reaction then. _'It can't be her. It just can't be.'_ I inhaled sharply trying to sense which direction the odor was coming from. In front of me, to my left. There were so many students around I couldn't pin point it's location. My brain shifted into high gear from sensory overload. I was taking in every smell at the school so I could pin point one particular smell. _'Calm down, just concentrate. Close your eyes.'_

As instructed, I closed me eyes and tuned around as careless students continually bumped into me. _'Ok I smell perfumes, colognes. Oh man! I can't believe his parents let him wear that stuff. Ignore the easy stuff. Concentrate!'_ I slowed my breathing down a bit as I strained to make my brain think clearly. _'Ok just like you've practiced. Ok, what do you smell? – I smell food in kid's knapsacks, I smell dirty socks. – That's just gross. I smell piss and cigarettes?'_ I opened my eyes and peered to the end of the long hallway. _'Oh bathrooms, that makes since.'_ Closing my eyes I placed my forefingers on my temples as I thought. _'Where did it go?' _I had begun to think it was gone when I got another whiff as a gentle breeze brought the scent back to me. My eyes shot wide open. This time it was much stronger. It was coming towards me. My breathing became eradicated, my heart beat was so strong I swore other kids could hear it. I could barely stand still. _'Wait for it to come to you.'_

I lifted my nose to the air and sniffed. It was definitely getting stronger. My eyes searched the crowd to match a face to the sweet smell that was taking control of my senses. I could feel my heartbeat on the bottoms of my feet. It felt like mini rocket blasters going off. _'Calm down champ. It's probably not what you think it is. – I know, I know but God it smells so sweet.'_ I realized I had started drooling. _'Well, this certainly isn't popcorn.'_ I mocked.

'_You need to prepare for the worse. – I know.'_ Trying to remain calm I laughed, _'Yeah, for all you know, it could be someone's dog in heat.'_ Reality had left a bitter taste in my mouth as my excitement was suddenly taken down a notch or two. But the scent _was_ getting stronger. The smell filled my nostrils with delight. It should be just about in view, it was so strong now. And there I saw it. A girl's face buried deep into her books that she carried chest high. Dark brown hair haphazardly fell around her face. But today she was some how different. I couldn't put my finger on it. _'What was so different from yesterday? People don't change their scent. They just can't. – Or can they?'_ I patiently watched as she moved agonizingly slow threw the thick herd.

Something caught my eye when she was a mere 20 meters from me. I saw a glimmer of dark faded green, then a strip of white that seemed aged. It struck me as odd, even being a new student at the school, I knew our colors were blue and gold, but Brigitte's letterman jacket clearly didn't belong here. It was green and white. It wasn't until she was almost within arm's reach, that I realized it looked like it hadn't even been from this decade as the corners of it's patches were turned up and very worn. Someone had loved this jacket very much or had dragged it to hell and back. Caught on my heels I spun as Brigitte and her smell turned me right around. She hadn't even looked up at me. She probably didn't even smell me. _'You mean see you. – Yeah right! She probably didn't see me over those books of hers.' _

I cautiously followed her into the bathroom. While she entered the last stall I checked the other stalls to make sure no one else was in there. I waited for her to come out. I felt like a fool but I had to get to the bottom of this right away. A few minutes passed and thankfully no one had entered the bathroom before Brigitte exited the stall. I must have caught her off guard and scared the hell out of her, causing all of her books to fall all over the ground. It confused me, but she quickly looked around like someone else should have been there. Still shaken from the spook, I held up my hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I… I um" _'Yeah champ! How are you going to explain this?'_

Panicking I bent down and started picking up her books. I tried to force out a simple question that sounded more like the elongated version of Madam Butterfly. "B. I mean Brigitte!" I nervously rubbed my forehead switching the books from one hand to another before each attempted syllable. "Bri..gitte. um.. I.. um.." I quickly scratched my head like a dog with a bad case of flees. I picked up the books then I set the books down. _'God I must look like a complete idiot. – Just ask the girl! – OK!'_

Gathering all the books in one arm I casually rose to my feet. Taking an unknowingly glance at the bathroom door as I realized I was running out of time for any sort of privacy, I choked hard on my next sentence. "Brigitte, do you have a dog?' She clearly had failed to see the humor in my question and barely chuckled, "You followed me in here to ask if I had a dog?" I gave her an embarrassing sideways glance. She walked over to the sink, taking advantage of having two free hands for once, to wash her hands. She looked at me in the mirror and answered, "No. No dogs at my house." After drying her hands on her jeans she reached out her hands for her books. I politely handed them back to her. I was about to let her leave free and clear of any suspicion, when I mustered the last bit of courage I had as the strong aroma over took my senses once more. "Can I smell you?"

She froze dead in her track. I had clearly crossed the line now as I gritted my teeth and waited for the onslaught of verbal assaults I was sure to receive. She slowly turned around and it concerned me that her face didn't appear as unnerved as I thought it should after such an unusual request from a complete stranger. Her head cocked a little to the side appearing to understand my motive. "You want to what?" I thought she was honestly asking. "I want to smell you. You know like your neck." Shock and bewilderment now blanketed her entire face as I quickly countered, "Or you shirt. Maybe your hand. A boot?" I couldn't believe the words that were firing out of my mouth uncontrollably. I had never asked anyone EVER if I could SMELL them. _'What kind of idiot are you?'_

She stood in silence as my feet started walking towards her. I took a couple of steps closer to her until her back was pressed firm against the wall. I wasn't going to rape her I just needed to smell. _'Oh God forgive me."_ I thrust forward into her unwelcomed personal space as I took in a few deep breathes. The smell was strong but faint. It smelled old. Not living like the pale skinned flesh of a girl that now stood horror stricken in front of me. It wasn't going to work I needed to be closer. As I slowly leaned closer towards her person, she closed her eyes and squinted. _'If you're going to do this. Do it fast!'_ I leaned in until I was a few inches from her neck. I could smell the fear oozing from her pores. I quickly retracted. The smell wasn't here. I pleaded with her. "I'm sorry. I really am so sorry Brigitte."

Hoping the worst had passed she clinched her books once again tight against her chest and shoved past me. And there is was again, the smell. I stared at her and then it hit me. I moved after her with the reflexes of a cat catching the back of her jacket. Practically growling I asked, no I demanded, "Who's jacket is this?" Gripping at the coat so hard she basically spun out of it while I held it tightly and slowly lifted it to my face. I stated with the same commanding voice, "It clearly isn't yours." With equal stealth and speed, she grabbed the jacket from my hand and slipped her arms back into it as she made her way to the bathroom door. "It's belongs to my sister, Ginger."

I blinked through the daze and was even more confused, _'I didn't know she had a sister.'_


	5. Chapter 5  One Cold Night

**The Promise – Chapter 5**

**One Cold Night**

It was a dark and damp night due to the rain that lasted for the past three days. I hadn't seen or even spoken to Brigitte in over a week. However bad I had pissed her off, it must have been worse than I thought. I began to think she hadn't even been at school for the last 2 days as I couldn't pick up her scent anywhere.

I was aimlessly walking the neighborhood streets around 2:30 in the morning, looking for anything that would take my mind off the haunting memories of life back in Georgia. However on this chilly, wet night, it appeared not even the littlest creature was going to make an appearance. '_How was I was going to find any relief?'_ The streets, heck the entire town was dead as a door knob as I had already walked the entire town twice. _'What is a dead door knob anyway? What does a living one look like? – Really? I'm drowning all of you at the next puddle of water. Now go back to sleep.' _

Glad I had splurged on a pair of water proof boots last week, I was sloshing them in a substantial puddle when I saw a small park in front of me. It was hard to see it very clearly as one of the park lights had been busted out leaving only the street light to illuminate it. Bored beyond words I approached the park and started to inventory the joyous playful obstacles that lay before me. _'Let's see, there a slide and merry-go-round. That's standard playground equipment. Swing set consisting of 3 swings. Check. One small jungle gym apparatus. Check. Kids need to climb and stuff.'_ Hovering over a seahorse looking metal contraption that attached to the ground by an oversized spring I glanced over to another one that looked sort of like an elephant and said. "Two of what ever these things are called. Check!"

I painfully walked over to the swings and swayed back and forth for a bit, not sure of how long I was on it. I dragged my feet in the wet sand thinking, _'Now that I left that life behind in Savannah, how was I going to keep pretending I was normal?'_ More frustrated than bored, since I had basically been on my own for the last 2 years and knew how to entertain myself, I went over to the jungle gym monstrosity. With a single bound, I was on top of it and lowered my legs as I was sitting in a bubble that led down to the slide. My view would have been completely obstructed if it weren't for a single bubble made of plastic that was, in my best guess, an observation window so parents could keep a watchful eye on their little brats.

Stoking my chin in aimless thought, I suddenly heard the voices of two girls walking towards the park. I looked to the street but saw nothing. I thought, _'Come one champ. You're losing your mind at this late hour? Good thing it's not a bump in the night.' _A few moments later I heard gravel shifting beneath a boot. I peered once again and who do I not see but walking towards me? It was Brigitte and I assumed to be her sister, Ginger.

Brigitte was wearing a long dull brown trench coat that looked like it came from a thrift store, which was more than tightly pulled around her, Almost as if were strangling her. Whatever the reason, she looked cold in it. Ginger or so I assumed was Ginger, was wearing the infamous forest green letterman jacket. It fit her perfectly but looked as old as she had been wearing it since my parents had gone to high school.

In Ginger's right hand she was carrying something tucked up her between her hand and jacket sleeve. It was impossible to see at this distance especially with the lack of light caused by the broken park lamp. I twisted my head slightly to the sky and inhaled. _'I should have known. They didn't look so sweet and innocent.'_ It was a bottle of bourbon and by it's smell, it was wrapped in a musty brown paper sack that had a particular stench when it got wet. I sat silently and watched the two girls bicker about something.

"B Damn it! Sometimes you really need to relax or your head's going to explode one day."

Brigitte tried to transfer her unwanted attention from her sister to something else, "Is that on our suicide list?"

Condescending, "Ha ha, very funny B."

The way in which Ginger said the letter B was both alluring and frightful. Studying Ginger's movements, the red head's whole demeanor was completely different from that of her sister's. It was like watching polar opposites as Ginger tried to get B to 'have a little' swig of her cocktail that was neatly tucked in the sleeve of the green and white jacket. She had clearly done this on several occasions. I watched the bottle and it never moved when Ginger flailed her arms wildly at Brigitte.

Listening to the two girls chat as they made their way closer to the park, I was intrigued by how different Brigitte's sister was from her. Getting closer I could make out that those differences were more than attitude. Ginger had long streaming red hair. Unlike her sister's wild mat, hers was neatly brushed and well kept. It showed off her face not covering it up like B's. As if reading my thoughts, Ginger stopped in front of Brigitte and said, "B, you are so beautiful. I really wish you kept your hair out of your face." She gently brushed the hair out her face tucking it neatly behind her ears. "See you are so pretty. I wish you'd let the world see how pretty that smile was of yours." Again as if prompted, Brigitte smiled bashfully for her sister. "Now that's better." Ginger smiled brightly and placed a soft kiss directly on Brigitte's lips. I remember thinking at the innocent gesture, _'Sisters huh?_'

Despite that Brigitte was wearing black jeans with calf high boots on such a chilly night, Ginger was wearing a black skirt that partially draped her legs. It wasn't a straight line skirt but rather a multi layered skirt that was longer on one side and gradually got shorter as it moved across her body to the other side. She too wore a pair of black boots but rather than looking like a pair of snow boots, hers looked more like something you'd wear to go clubbing in. They were mid calf with a silver star mounted on the outside of each boot with a small 2 ½" inch heel on them.

Her body language displayed absolutely no signs of the cold evening. In fact, Ginger's jacket was wide open despite the rather chilly air that night. I could see that she was wearing a rather low cut V neck blouse that exposed a good portion of her abdomen. It was an emerald green that flaunted her red hair. I chuckled silently thinking of all the times I had seen Brigitte. She had never worn anything lower than a turtle neck. Even now she looked like she was freezing to death, while a good portion of her sister's body was directly exposed to the elements. The damp ground did not help absorb or shield anyone from the cold. In fact, it felt like the freezing temperature just intensified everything, making everyone and everything very cold.


	6. Chapter 6  It a 9 point 5

**The Promise – Chapter 6**

**It's a 9.5….**

Watching the two girls saunter even closer to my hidden location, I couldn't help wonder why I hadn't smelled them coming a mile away. Especially with Ginger carrying that bottle of already opened bourbon. Next to Tequila, I think bourbon is the strongest smelling liquor out there. I should know; it being my choice in poisons as well.

By now, Ginger had pulled out that bottle and slammed a great deal of it. Ginger continued to encourage her sister. "Come on B, have some more. It'll keep you warm." She tugged at Brigitte's poor choice in outer wear tonight. Although I wasn't one to talk as I looked down at the jacket I had chosen for this beautiful night. It was a thin layered jean jacket with several strategically placed holes in it, to give it character. Shrugging my shoulders I told myself, "But I'm not one who gets cold very easily."

Feeling a single raindrop drip off the bubble over my head and fall onto my shoulder it occurred to me the reason for my stifled sense of smell tonight. _'All the rain! Of course! Not only was it trapping in all the cold air like a refrigerator, it was ensnaring all the smells that normally lingered in the air. That is why I couldn't smell them coming. I guess I needed to adapt to my new state a little more than I thought.'_ My butt was becoming numb and Ginger's bottle of bourbon was starting to look pretty tasty. I thought she could use a better drinking partner anyway, as she was taking two swigs from the bottle for every meager one Brigitte took. I inhaled sharply, stood up and expected a verbal chastising.

Stretching my legs I stood in full view of the two high schoolers, who were so wrapped up in each other, they failed to see me surrendering high above them on the jungle gym. _'I guess you're going to have to do this the old fashion way.'_ I lowered my torso and ducked under the bar you would use just before sliding down the slide. I used to call it the 'Oh shit bar'. Cause it was your last chance to bail out of dangerously steep slide at the ripe old age of 5.

Returning to my erect posture, the girls did not waiver from their conversation. I stepped down the wet slide holding on to the 'Oh shit bar' as long as possible because the metal slide beneath my boots was pretty slippery. Still no change in their behavior and then it happened. The metal slide buckled slightly from the weight of my body and sent a loud thundering noise through the crisp autumn night. A night like tonight trapped in the cold air making everything feel colder, absorbed normally free flowing smells and it allowed sound to travel through the air without a problem. Sound seemed to travel faster and further after a good rain that soaked the ground floor. Not sure why, it just seemed to me to do just that.

Where a few seconds before I was practically begging for their attention, I now found I wanted to reverse time and go back into hiding as they both stared at me in complete disbelief. I didn't know what to say to them. Hello or please don't kill me? I mimicked their bodies perfectly, completely frozen. That is until my boots; yes my $150 dollar waterproof boots started sliding down the wet metal surface of the slide. I almost fell but instead was able to jump off the slide and landed a perfect dismount, if I may say so myself. Half way expecting, or rather really hoping for, at least a golf clap at my eloquent dismount I turned to face the girls, bowed at the torso and belted, "Good evening, ladies!" They just stared at me like again I had a rather large white horn protruding from my forehead. _'Note to self: Get that damn horn removed, soon!'_


	7. Chapter 7 Shattered

**The Promise - Chapter 7**

**Shattered**

Nervously flashing my jazz hands before I slap them against my jean covered thighs I cheered, "Well hello there?" The two dear in the headlight faces offered absolutely no comfort what so ever at all. I hesitantly took a few steps closer to them, incidentally dragging my feet in the wet sand of the playground. "So, what you guys up to tonight?" Ginger quickly placed herself in front of Brigitte as a wild animal would place herself in the path of her enemy and her young. Brigitte grabbed at her sister's jacket peering over her shoulder and informed her, "That's the kid I was telling you about." Ginger nurturing placed her hand on Brigitte's and it seemed to calm her instantly. "I've got this B." She whispered. I held up my hands in surrender mode. "Hey, I don't want any trouble here." Ginger glanced at me unnervingly up and down rather quickly as she retaliated, "That's not the way I heard it." My eyes meet with frail figure that stood behind her sister and pleaded for help; pleaded to be permitted to explain.

Visibly taken back by my unauthorized attempt to communicate with her sister Ginger yelled at me, "Hey, leave her alone! I don't want you talking to her, you hear me?" I stopped in my forward progress. "Hey, look I just wanted to say I was sorry for the other day. I know I was acting a little strange." Ginger sarcastically implied, "A little?" Trying to explain and failing miserably I continued, "Look I'm new here and I.. um, I'm just sorry ok?" Taking another absent minded step forward, Ginger flipped open a switchblade of some sort that I didn't even know she had on her. She strongly warned, "Don't come any close to her!" I thought, '_Interesting that she's more concerned with B than herself.'_

I stupidly kept walking impulsively towards them. Ginger flashed that blade at me one more time. All I could see was a flash of silver. I just wanted to talk. I just wanted to say I was sorry. It happened all so fast I can't even recall exactly what happened, I was looking at Brigitte trying to get her to understand I wasn't there to hurt her when suddenly, I felt it. "Fuck! What the hell did you do that for?" I looked down and my forearm now had warm blood trickling down it. I instinctually leaped at her, instantly grabbing the blade and sending it flying in the other direction over a tall wooden fence. In the scuffle the glass bottle fell and shattered on the ground with a loud crash. It made all three of us freeze in our tracks. More concerned about the bottle than the wound on my arm, which I guess wasn't really even a wound, it was more like a nasty paper cut, I bent over and started picking up the glass shards. I could feel their bewildered stares as I gently placed the glass in my hands rather being pissed about the scuffle. I stood up and emptied my hand into a near by trash can.

Brigitte asked, "You're not mad as hell?" I answered her, "No." Amazed she retorted, "But she cut you." I vaguely looked at my arm. "Yeah, well, I've had worse. It's not going to kill me." I bent back down to pick up a piece of glass that was over by Ginger when all hell broke loose.

From the altercation my adrenaline had already started pumping wildly throughout my body. I was using the picking up of the broken bottle as a breathing exercise to calm myself. The slice of the blade did piss me off _a lot_, but not because Ginger had done it, but because I hadn't seen it coming and moved out of the way. _'How could I have been so careless?'_ The fact that my inner thoughts had abandoned me as well was another sign of how pissed I actually was. They seem to know when to clear the space.

In a squatting position I touched the cold wet ground with my fingertips just below Ginger's feet. I closed my eyes and like a mac truck it slammed into me. It was her scent. It was her all along. My eyes shot open as the look on my face sent both girls staggering in the opposite direction. I could feel myself heaving with each labored breath. I felt my hands open and close rapidly. The look on my face, I can only imagine how terrifying that looked to two Washington State school kids. Pounding inside my head and body was my accelerated heartbeat. My chest was rising and falling like a thoroughbred that had just finished a race. I couldn't control anything. I barely remember thinking, 'This isn't like you, Champ.'


	8. Chapter 8 Merry Go Round

**A/N:** As Promised, this is where it starts to get graphic. From here on this is NO LONGER a PG RATED story. If you are under 18 I highly recommend you please stop here. This is an adult story with adult themes. Thank you and for the rest of you; Enjoy the ride. It's about to get bumpy.

**The Promise - Chapter 8**

**Merry Go Round Anyone? **

Ginger and Brigitte were marginally frightened by my approaching demeanor. By my appearance and behavior, I must have looked like a ramped dog with rabies. My heart was pulsating so intensely throughout my body I couldn't hear my own thoughts. My hands felt like they were sweating buckets of water. I actually caught myself growling deep in my throat. I kept twitching my head to the side like I was fighting against a dog collar around my neck. I was taking deep rapid breaths of air as I was trying to inhale Ginger. The smell, the scent I had been chasing around this whole time was her. It wasn't Brigitte after all. Those times I went off, it was because she had been wearing Ginger's green jacket. It was Ginger and she was making me crazy!

The closer I got, the louder my breathing became as I was growling with each heavy exhale. I can't imagine what I must have looked like to a person looking back at me. Moving closer to the two girls who clutched onto to each other, my breathing labored so much I sounded more like I was panting, then actually exchanging oxygen in and out of my lungs. My stare was so intense I could have bored a hole in the wall; yet I closed the distance between us slowly. Within 10 meters, I could see the whites in Brigitte's eyes clearly, but Ginger had no whites in her eyes at all. They seemed to have gone completely green giving off and animalistic appearance. I calmly informed them with a raspy voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I.. I just want to…"

Without warning three men, at least they appeared to be men, as it was hard to tell in the dimly lit playground, approached from the other side of the park. The leader of the trio boasted, "See there she is. Just like I said!" He inhaled just as deeply as I had done on many occasions. "Man! She smells sweet tonight! Doesn't she guys?" He shot a glance back at the other two men who were closing the distance between them. Completely ignoring me, the first man again began to approach Brigitte and Ginger. He was clearly experiencing the same ramped dog signs I had been having earlier. _'This wasn't just me. It was her!"_ as I glanced over to her. '_She was affecting us! But why?' _The man again boasted, "Do you know how hard it is to fine a female these days? They don't make them like they used to I guess."

Undressing Ginger with his eyes he continued his sick thoughts, "Man look how juicy she looks. Whew! And such a pretty young one too. I can't wait!"

Like a pirate about to indulge in his spoils the leader strutted towards Ginger and Brigitte as he announced drooling uncontrollably, "Look a special treat; two for the price of one. Boys it's our lucky night!" Without focus, the wanna be pirate turned to his friends, "Remember you each owe me $1,000 bucks _and_ I get to go first with the Red _and_ the Black."

Hearing the words, 'Go first' sent a quiver of fear over the two girls while I heard them gasp in horror of what was about to happen. They looked desperately into each others eyes conveying; the first to be raped would be Ginger, where Brigitte would have to watch the assault. Second would be Brigitte being raped while Ginger watched. Judging from their faces, it horrified them more of having to watch their beloved sister being raped in front of them rather, than being raped themselves. Tears of sheer terror streamed helplessly down their cheeks.

My gaze returned to the men who clearly either poorly overlooked my presence, or were so wrapped up in their own libidinous to notice a third party on the scene. Watching the soon to be looter of a pirate happily stagger towards the sisters, I meticulously placed my body directly in front of his path of the girls; just as Ginger had done earlier tonight to protect her sister. By the release of a sound behind me, I could tell that the girls too had forgotten about me, which was understandable considering what they thought was about to happened to them. My brain shot out one last snide remark. _'Well you said you didn't want to draw a lot of attention to yourself.' _

Huffing my own thoughts to the side, the over zealous man who was already tearing at the front of his pants finally raised his gaze high enough to see me standing in his way. Without impeding his pace, he took a step to the side to go around me. I moved as well, blocking his path. Struggling with his pants, he again took a step in the other direction and I again, mimicked his move until he was only a few meters in front of me. He growled, "Get out of my way bitch! My dick has no need for you." Brigitte whimpered as his callousness. I returned in a deep growl of my own, "You aren't going anywhere near those two."

He glanced wearily back at his friends and repeatedly tried to walk around me. "And who in hell is going to stop us? Huh, you?" He laughed loudly as it carried on the wind. Cracking my neck to one side I reached out very quickly placing my hand squarely on his chest; stopping him dead in his tracks. I returned his spiteful comment with, "I sure as hell am." He gaffed at my soft demeanor and once more boasted his words loud into the air. "And who _the fuck_ do you think you are? Going to stop me? You're off your damn rocker bitch!" I over heard Ginger beg Brigitte, "Don't look sweetie. Don't look."

The man tried to walk forward when I took a step backwards and again using my hand to stop his gait. This time I simply held it in front of him. The thought of touching him one more time made my skin crawl. I spoke softly and warned him. "I'm an alpha." He laughed not believing his own ears. I repeatedly prevented him from proceeding and repeated my words with a little more grit that increased in volume as I spoke. "I am an alpha. Now _BACK THE FUCK OFF!"_

Visibly annoyed the man's hands turned into long claws and his face turned to that of a dog like appearance. While even the man thought I should have quivered in fear at the new appearance, I did not falter from my warning. The man retreated a bit to ensure I was taking his in entire being and witnessing his supernatural transition. He growled and barked at me wildly, "Get the fuck out of my way and let me get to my fucking of those young virgins behind you!" He again failed to anger me. Seeing I was unyielding, he started his charge at me.

With bent my knees I flared out my hands which now produced razor sharp claws of my own. With two swipes at his body he now crawled on the ground away from me in shock as blood streamed from his chest. I firmly repeated, "I am an alpha and you have no place here!" Inching away for dear life, he argued with me. "That is impossible. There isn't an alpha female within a hundred miles from here." Looking back at his friends who were now also garbed in a full set of nails and fangs with elongated ears, he continued. "Hell, I don't think there's even an alpha female in the whole Northwest." "Well there is now!" I retorted.

He clawed at the ground trying to put as much distance between us. "You.. you shouldn't even be here. This territory hasn't been claimed." Looking at the blood leaking from his chest he cowered, "You have no right!" Exposing a glimmer of the monster within me I cursed at him, "And who gave you the fucking right to rape poor girls like these two?" For the first time since the men arrived, I saw the horrific expressions on the girl's faces and I felt a surge of rage I had never felt before. I howled at the men in disgust.

The leader had finally reached his feet by the other two men. His confidence quickly returned now that he realized it was now a fight of three against one; and against a female at that. He thought his odds were getting better by the moment. Encouraging his friends to engage as well, he spat at me, "Like I said lady, there ain't no alpha female in the whole Northwest. Just looking at you, you're probably haven't even made a claim yet. Now I think you are just pussy footing around trying to hog all that sweet pussy to yourself, you fucking whore!"

It quickly became apparent this was going to be a bloody fight. I turned to the girls behind me where their fight or flight was consuming their very beings. I looked directly at Brigitte placing her on the merry-go-round and ordered her to, "Stay right here!" In a level toned voice I commanded her, "Don't move a muscle from this spot. You hear me?" She barely moved her head believing that to be a yes I returned to my original position. My eyes ignored Ginger who was standing next to the merry-go-round with no direction. She reached for Brigitte's arm and tried to drag her away. "We have got to get out of here!"

Seeing that B wasn't budging she pleaded, "B, there is no way she is going to win. I don't know what an alpha means, but fuck, it's three against one. It doesn't look good." Her eyes teared up as she begged and pleaded but Brigitte stayed put with a death grip around the bar that leveled her face; exactly where I had put her.

Signaling that I was ready, I cracked me neck and knuckles and assumed my previous battle stance. I snarled at the three men, "The only dogs getting _fucked tonight,_ are going to be you three bastards!"

The fight consisted pretty much of the same stuff as my previous fight at the high school had but with dramatically more serious injuries. My senses heightened to a whole new level as time practically stood still for me while I battled the clearly weaker trio. My reaction time was faster. I was stronger than them. My strikes were more calculated and efficient. These were not just skills I possessed, I was born with them. It didn't take long to mop the ground with those three motherless bastards. With laboring breath of that from any fight, I peered over the leader's lifeless body and spat on him. "You motherless fuck! I hope your soul burns for all eternity!"

Calming myself the best I could after the very bloody battle, I slowly approached the merry-go-round where my temporary prisoner sat. Ginger fumed at me for ordering B to stay. "You fucking asshole! You could of got us killed! You didn't know you were going to win. There were fucking three of them. How could you possibly have known you were going to win? Fuck! I can't fucking believe this! You could of fucking gotten us all killed. You could have gotten B killed. I.. I… can't fucking live without her."

It had become very clear why Ginger was so upset. She wasn't mad that I had given Brigitte the order and not her. She wasn't mad that I made her stay or that I single handedly took on the three others. She was terrified of Brigitte, her B, getting hurt or even killed. Ginger blasted me further as I tried to calmly engage in the seemingly paralyzed brunette frozen in place. "Why the fuck did you order her to stay?" With tender eyes I looked up at Ginger, "I knew she'd stay. I knew fear would grip her and she would stay."

With my now steady hands I gently brushed a flock of hair out of B's face and tucked it behind her ears. I then continued my soft words. "I knew if I ordered _you_ to stay, you would have dragged Brigitte off with you, and I couldn't protect either of you that way. I saw it in your eyes. You wanted to bolt more than anything Ginger. I knew that if I ordered her to stay, she _would stay_." Looking up at Ginger almost painfully I added, "And you wouldn't leave her and I could protect both of you."

Ginger's face went flush while my reasoning struck her hard like a mac truck. She had never heard of someone protecting B the way she had. She had only been concerned for B's safety. It never dawned on her that the three men had come specifically for the newly transformed female lycan. Ginger covered her mouth and violently heaved over to her side. Ginger pulled herself up after puking all over the side of the merry-go-round. While she would later say it was from seeing all the blood and the booze, I knew it was the very thought of loosing Brigitte, her B, that sickened her more than anything. I stared Ginger dead in the eyes and swore to her, "I promise you Ginger, as long as I am alive, I will protect B and you with my very life. I will keep you both safe and together. I swear it!" Ginger's hard façade shattered and she enveloped her sister into her arms as they both wept repeating their pack. "Together forever."


	9. Chapter 9 We Need To Talk

**The Promise – Chapter 9**

**We need to talk…**

Three loud muffled thuds hit the concrete floor as three bodies heaved themselves threw a window that led down into the girl's basement. It was the third and final thud that was softest as Ginger had to help Brigitte threw the window. Reaching for the girl's waist I offered to help Ginger when she snarled at me, "I've got her!" I obeyed the warning and backed off taking in my new surroundings. I would later learn that this was their bedroom located in the basement of their house in suburbia hell. "So this is your place huh?" Looking around briefly I added, "Cozy." Not amused or interested in my opinion on the matter, they led me through a painted door that took me into their bedroom.

Inside the room were two twin beds not very close to one another. I laughed to myself, '_Never far from each other huh?'_ Also accompanying the room were a couple of wooden dresses, a full length metal framed mirror and a wall that had some odd collage of polaroid photos on it. As I began to look at them, Ginger barked at me. "I'm going to get a wet rag for Brigitte. Don't move!" I held up my hands as I continued to look at the interesting photos that splattered the wall. "Sure no problem." Behind me I could hear Brigitte sit on one of the beds as the springs moaned from the weight of the small figure. Letting out a deep sigh I turned and asked, "You ok.?" Her eyes still looked glossy from the horrific night she was having. She said nothing as she stared at the floor rubbing one of her arms. I nodded and returned my gaze to the wall of photographs.

I watched Ginger come back in with a damp cloth and delicately wipe Brigitte's face with it. Trying to give them a moment to absorb the evening's events I went on about the wall. "So, you guys are pretty fascinated with death are you?" There was no reply behind me. Placing my finger on one such photo I leaned in to get a closer look. "It also appears you're not too squeamish around blood and guts either." Inspecting the gruesome image further I have to say it was a little disturbing, even to me as I backed away from the wall slightly shaking my head to the ground. _'Well, that's good. __They'll be easily desensitized against what's coming next in their lives.'_ I meandered around the room a bit, stalling as long as I could. Ginger finally climbed onto B's bed and pulled the weakened girl onto her lap as she continued to brush her face with the cool rag. She whispered too soft for a normal human to hear, "Is that better my sweet?" Brigitte took a deep breath and I could see that her body was starting to relax under the loving care of her sister. I looked at the spring beds again and thought, _'That explains the close proximately. B needs her Ginge.'_

Disturbed by my prying at their beds, Ginger impatiently snapped at me, "So what exactly happened tonight and what the hell is an alpha?" I motioned to Ginger's bed asking for permission to have a seat. "May I sit? This is going to take a bit." From Ginger came a stoic reply, "Whatever." as she returned her attention to nursing B.

I nervously rubbed my forehead with my hand and my breath shuttered. _'I've never had to explain this to someone before.'_ Looking placidly back at the two girls I thought, '_Well if it helps you out. This will be their first hearing something like this. – thanks, sort of.'_ Resting my hands on my hips I took in a ragged breathe and began, "Well I'm an Alpha Female. It means I'm supposed to be stronger, faster and more apt for ….um…leading a pack." Brigitte sat up in her sister's lap. "A pack of what?" Rubbing my hands together I thought, _'This is where it gets interesting.'_ Hoping the remark would fly over their heads I huffed out, "Lycanthrope."

Brigitte was visibly overwhelmingly disturbed and sat up on the bed next to Ginger. "I know what Lycanthropes are!" _'Oh great! I forgot she's a smart one.'_ Brigitte continued her astonishment, "That's means werewolves! Are you trying to tell me those mother fuckers out there tonight were werewolves?" She shot from the bed and paced wildly as the images and thoughts raced through her mind. "That's impossible, they are just a myth. Fucking fairy tails." To my surprise Ginger sat there frozen. She didn't move a muscle as her sister ranted. "Brigitte, what if they weren't just fairy tails? What if they were flesh and bone, living right here in your neighborhood?" Ginger shot me the evil eye. I gently guided Brigitte back to her sister's side as she contemplated the practically of the suggestion. I left my seat and stood just a few meters from her bed and outstretched my hands to the floor. With a hesitant breath I exhaled, summoning my razor sharp claws. Brigitte gasped as she reached for her sister assured of protection. I quickly retracted my blades and sat back down on Ginger's bed.

They looked at each other and myself several times before either of them spoke. '_Told you they wouldn't be too squeamish.' _Brigitte to my surprise was the first to speak. "You're one of them a Lycanthrope?" I nodded my head passively. "We go by just Lycans nowadays though."

Ginger quipped, "Why were you able to easily defeat those other three Lycans?" With an unwavering convention, I started, "Like I said, I am an alpha female. I was born this way I am stronger and faster than other lycans. It's not because I'm a pureblood cuz not all of them are alphas. Neither of my parents were alphas either." Brigitte showing some interested asked, "Where are they now?" A flood of unpleasant memories came crushing down on me as I answered, "You have a lot to absorb right now. How about we save that for later?"

Dropping the topic, Brigitte allowed me to continued sensing my unwillingness to go on. I focused on B, "We're not the werewolves you see in the movies either. However, I can smell the blood running through your veins." I paused at my own delight, _'And it smells delicious. - Shut it!'_ Hoping I hadn't just licked my lips in front of them, I added. "I can hear that your heart just started beating faster." Brigitte erupted again in a more subtle rant, "I can't believe this." She looked to her sister for guidance and repeated. "I can't fucking believe this! There's a fucking Lycanthrop standing in our bedroom Ginge. Say something!"

I asked Ginger if she knew why the men had come after them. B exasperatedly offered, "To rape us?" Sadly I looked down, "B, it's a little more complicated than that." Looking back at Ginger I asked, "How long has it been?" Ginger was still trying to play dumb and answered, "For what?" I sat back and said, "Since you were attacked, bitten or whatever they did to you?" Brigitte frowned as she answered for her sister, "She just has bad cramps that's all." Focusing my attention directly on Ginger I mentioned, "Ginger knows what I'm talking about." _'Now the fun part begins. Try not to hurt her too bad when she tries to rip your throat out.' _I said to myself anxiously.

Her eyes winced at me but it didn't falter my statement. "You feel it don't you?" With an open mouth Brigitte stared at Ginger as I spoke. "The urges. The need to hunt; to feed. Your heightened sense of smell. Hell, your heightened sense of everything." Resting my forearms on my thighs I even self-assuredly asked, "If I'm not mistaken, your sex drive is threw the roof too? Isn't it?" Brigitte blinked wildly at her sister feeling the pain of betrayal brewing in her chest. "What the fuck is she talking about Ginger?" It was clear that B's mind was racing with thoughts as ideas that enveloped her mind. "Is that why you sleep with Jason?"

Ginger growled as she rose from the bed infuriated, accidently knocking Brigitte to the floor. "You had no fucking right to tell her that! I was gonna…" Looking back at the young girl on the floor Ginger turned to help her up. "B.. I was gonna tell you, but we've been fighting lately and it never seemed to be the right time." She pleaded brushing B's hair out of her face. The frightened girl pulled her hand away from her and spat, "You should have told me Ginge! We never keep secrets from each other. Never! Remember? 'Together Forever' – means not keeping secrets from each other." Looking back at me she added, "No matter what."

Ginger glared at me that would have scared the hell out of me if I hadn't actually been there myself. "Why the fuck did you tell her that?" I sympathetically returned her gaze and said, "Because I can smell you a mile away." Some what impressed Brigitte asked, "You can really smell her a mile away?" I started to answer, "Actually more than that, but that's not the point."

Ginger snapped at me, "What is the point freak?" Glaring at Ginger I conveyed to her, "If I can smell you, then so can they. And there will be others." Watching their expressions I informed them, "..and that puts B in danger too now." Without the anger I now had their undivided attention. "Ginge, those men tonight, were after you." "But why?" B asked. "Like the asshole said, there aren't a lot of female lycans. At least unclaimed ones." B asked surprised, "Unclaimed?" I further explained that there were other females in these parts but they've been quickly swallowed up into a pack." Ginger trying to deflect her frustration and anger remarked, "Why aren't you in one of those packs?" Apprehensively I shifted in my seat. "I don't um…. How do I say this? I don't omit the same scent as a normal female lycan. They won't come after me, unless they want a fight. See I don't go into a pack Ginger, I lead them.

To be honest Ginge, I had planned on being alone. That is why I came up here, where I knew the territory was unclaimed. B again being the inquisitive one asked, "What does that mean unclaimed territory?" Just like wolves, we have hunting grounds that are strictly enforced. If no one is here to defend it, then it becomes unclaimed territory. "I hadn't planned on joining, starting a pack, claiming any territory …" Unconsciously staring at Ginger I finished, "or choosing a mate."

Ginger fell back onto B's bed and spoke without a hint of emotion in her voice. "It feels like I am in heat." I answered with the same placid tone. "Something like that." Brigitte grabbed at her sister's hand and glanced over to me. "Well being in heat or whatever it's called, it won't last long? We can hide her until it passes, like a period right?" Scratching at my brow I hesitated before I answered, "It's not that simple B. It won't go away until she's mated." With a glimmer of hope in her eyes she blinked, "Well she slept with Jason McCartey." I retorted sadly, "It has to be with another Lycan."

Ginger shot up from the bed and shouted, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This so fucked B!" I too rose to my feet and tried to assure the young lycan. "Look, you're safe for now. I'm here." Glancing back to the beds, I asked them, "Hey, it's been a long night. Why don't you two try to get some sleep? We can come up with a plan tomorrow ok?" Brigitte started to crawl into her bed when she worriedly asked, "Where are you going to sleep?" I looked around the room the only other piece of practical furniture was a small arm chair. _'That's not going to work, unless you don't' feel like walking erect tomorrow.' _I glanced at a rug on the side of Brigitte's bed. Basically kicking I said, "I'll sleep over here." Ginger smirked pulling down her sweater before climbing into her bed, "You should be used to sleeping on the floor huh being a wolf thing and all?" Brigitte could help the giggle that snuck out of her mouth as she quickly placed a hand over her lips. I retorted in a not as amused voice, "Very funny Ginge."

A few minutes past and I could hear the girl's breathing slow into a sleeping calm. My superior hearing searched the room, the house and the surrounding area as far as I could, for any possible indication of a threat. Once I felt confident it was safe, I too slowed my breathing drifting to sleep. Before sleep completely engulfed me, I thought about tonight's disturbing events for the young girls. However what surprised me most about the evening wasn't outing Ginger, or defending off her would be attackers, nor being invited to stay with the girl's tonight, but rather I had been unconsciously calling them each by their pet names for each other. Ginge and B. _'Now how the hell I got away with that was beyond my comprehension.'_


	10. Chapter 10 In The Dog House

**A/N:** I am changing Ginger and Brigitte's age because I don't think kids should be having sex when they are still babies themselves. God should have made us only be able to conceive after like 22 years old. So instead of a 16 & 15 year old; Ginger will be 18 and Brigitte will be 17. This is my story and that's how it's gonna be.

**The Promise – Chapter 10**

**In the Dog House**

The next morning I was the first to wake being more physically capable to handle stress. In fact, to me that little squirmiest last night was fun but then again it would be to an alpha. If battle or fighting bothered us, then protecting what was ours wouldn't come so natural. As the sun barely illuminated the room, my first instinct was to listen to the parameter for any possible threats. What I heard was the distant barking of a few dogs, sprinklers systems and a kid on a huffy bicycle delivering the morning paper. I could even tell when he'd hit the door mat. I thought, "Good shot!" After feeling confident the coast was clear I slowly rose from my wonderful night sleep on the floor on a musty old looking rug that looks like it belong to their dog; they had 10 years ago.

I sat up still rubbing at my eyes and slowly stretching I began to focus on the room. I searched for B & Ginge's heartbeats ensuring they too were safe and sound. Terrifying panic soon swept me as I could only pick up one heartbeat, one breath. I glanced over to B's bed next to me and it was empty. I began to shake and my heart raced, every nerve was on edge as I pulled myself up on the bed. 'Where had she gone? How did I miss that? Did they break in and I missed it all?" I quickly glanced over and my head fell deep into B's purple comforter. My pulse slowed, my breathing returned to normal. I slowly picked my head up hitting myself in the head. 'I should have known, 'Together Forever', I believe is what they said.'

Curled up on Ginger's bed upon her chest was her younger sister B. Sleeping so close their heartbeats had become in sync, their breathing mimicking the other. They looked so peaceful and although at first glance you'd say it was obvious that Ginger was comforting B, a closer inspection might have suggested quite the opposite. The fiery red head was holding so tightly onto B that I'm surprised her blood flowed at all. And although I couldn't see B's face from my position on her bed, I could see that Ginger was actually smiling despite herself. It made her feel safe to have her sister close and evidently, very close. I would make a mental note of this; this little synchronized trick could come in handy one day.

…**.**

I had taken the girls out to breakfast at a local dinner. We sat in a corner booth in the back of the restaurant hoping to avoid any unnecessary attention to ourselves. As they chowed down their meals I informed them, "Look I know you're not going to like this but you can stay with me for a couple of days just until you figure things out." Brigitte instantly reached out for her sister's arm with a silent plea in her eyes not to be left behind. "Both of you" I quickly answered. "I can at least protect you." Peering over her plate as she shoved another spoonful of grub in her mouth, Ginger frowned at me, "We don't need protecting!"

"Ok. How about some guidance for what you are going through Ginge?" Ginger still not completely liking the idea watched Brigitte again plead silently to her to agree to the offer. "Fine but we're bolting when ever we feel like it." I replied, "You can leave anytime you want. I'm not going to keep you prisoner." I am sure that Ginger accepted more for Brigitte's safety and well being than her own. To me she didn't accept help very well. But than again, I couldn't be one to blame her either. _'Isn't that why I was in the Northwest because I was refusing help? – don't answer that.'_

…**.**

Once they agreed to fall under my protection, I took them home to my place. Ginger says, "Damn, this place is nice!" as she took in the large open space below ground. The furnishings were modern that consisted of white leather, chestnut woods and brushed nickel accents. I answered, "What you think we are supposed to live like dogs?" I stood back watching the girls meander through the house like two kids in a candy store. Not even the fine art on the walls escaped their inspection.

They passed through the living room into a back hallway that led to the master suit. I gulped hard as I slowly followed them as they both entered the suite. My nerves racked at the thought of another living being entering my private chambers even if they were young girls; one being a lycan herself and the other being human. I desperately tried to suppress the deep growl scratching its way free of my throat. Even my thoughts had a cenacle tone to them, _'Do they not know what a great honor it is to enter these chambers?' _Sensing my nervousness Ginger glanced wearily at me before touching anything. Brigitte's hand was about to graze a fur blanket that stretched out over the largest piece of furniture in the room when Ginger stopped her with a look.

Cautiously B asked, "Why don't you have a normal bed?" Centering my thoughts on the simple question, I answered, "I like to sleep here." I pointed to a large rectangular bed that resembled more like an oversized opium drug bed than anything else. Ginger laughed, "You're fucking kidding right?" B swiftly answered, "I don't think she is. Look at that thing. I bet it's super comfy." Delighted by B's curiosity I moved closer to my place of rest and asked, "You wanna try it out?" Brigitte's eyes twinkled wildly. Ginger yelled at her, "B! No!" Brigitte standing her ground only delighted me further and announced, "Come on, I'm just sitting in it. It's not like it's gonna turn me."

Sudden fear shot through her as she looked back at me, "Oh God will it?" I let out a hearty laugh which felt really good considering the stress I had felt since they walked into my den. I smiled still trying to stifle my amusement, "No, sweetie it won't, I promise. It will however," I warned, "have an extremely calming affect on you. That bed right there, will bring you the best night sleep you've ever had, that I can promise." Charming thoughts raced through my head, _'You're not telling them everything.'_

It was a few minutes later when we returned to the living room. Walking into the adjacent kitchen I asked my guest, "You want anything to snack on?" The second I finished my sentence I knew Ginger would jump all over it. Ginger taking full advantage of the open comment spouted, "Got any fresh road kill?" Ignoring her comment I pulled down a large circular plastic tub of juicy red treats. Proudly I announced, "How about some Twizzlers?" B bolted from her seat on the couch. "Oh my God, my favorite!" Opening the container so the younger sister could take the first handful, I smiled affectionately at her. "Mine too." Looking back at Ginger regretfully she proclaimed, "They're Ginge's favorite too." Taking a quick glance at the red head attempting to be stubborn I encouraged the younger sister, "Better take some for her too then. There will always be plenty to go around."

Munching on their snack I tried to answer every question they had about being a Lycan. Brigitte asked, as she flopped back down into the white oval leather couch, "That asshole from last night said there weren't any alphas in the Northwest." The large couch seemed to envelop her. I never realized how big it was until I saw the frail girl sitting in it all alone. Ginger piped in, "Yeah what gives?" I informed them, "I just moved up here remembered?" Their questions continued into the early evening until it started pouring rain outside. I moved to the dinning room and took a position next to the windows watching the large droplets of rain cascade down a large window. They talked amongst themselves for a while before I interrupted their casual conversation.

Nervously staring between the floor and the window I announced, "There's one more thing I need to tell you guys. You're not going to like this either." I paused waiting to catch my next breath or courage. "But I need to mark you." Ginger shot up ripping the piece of Twizzler out of her mouth. "The fuck you are going to piss on _me or my sister_!" Rolling my eyes I explained, "That's not what I mean." With Brigitte standing behind her, Ginger continues her forceful questioning, "What the hell _do you mean _then?"

Nearly flustered, I uttered, "We'll it's complicated. Well not really. God – look it's just a way for me to locate you faster, no matter where you are." I returned my languidly gaze back outside the bay window, "It will also let other lycans know you are … well.. spoken for." Ginger again snaps at her Twizzler. "So what! Now we're your fucking piece of property?" She demanded. I insisted, "No NO! It's just to keep you safe, I promise."

With a steady voice I continued, "I should do B first.. She has no smell, except yours all over her and we don't want anymore uglies crawling out of the woods." Ginger again tried to instigate with me, "Crawling being the optima word right Devyn?" I snapped back unexpectedly, "Hey you're a fucking lycan too now, so stop giving me shit!" Only backing away slightly she quipped, "Yeah well I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter." As soon as she spoke it had too occurred to her. "I didn't either Ginge, I was born this way. Look, just let me do this. It's for your own protection. I promise it won't hurt at all."

B nervously gripped at the dinning room chair. "What exactly does marking entail?" Ginger swung around wildly at me, in my face. "You're not branding her right? Cuz I'll cut you up mother fucker if you try to mark her with some fucking brand or some shit. You hear me mother fucker?" Knowing this outburst was coming I said, "Ginger just calm down." Looking at the more reasonable sister I explained, "I just have to transfer my scent onto you. That's all". Ginger growled, "B never believe them when they say, 'That's all'." Not shocked at all, I remarked, "Oh great, you're really going to make this a lot harder than it has too." Fearing an exchange of blood or something she had seen on TV. The frosty blue eyed girl asked timidly, "So Devyn, how does that work, exactly?"

"Well it is usually done alone, one on one. It's kind of … well…" Ginger blasted, "Are you gonna fuck her?" Finally loosing my patience, I spat, "For fuck sakes Ginger! Calm the fuck down!" My voice filled the large room. I regretted raising my voice but it had shut Ginger up, for once. "I said I wasn't going to hurt you; either of you and I meant it" Brigitte's face appeared to be accepting of the idea and softly asked, "So it's not going to hurt?" "No sweetie." Touching her cheek, "It's just going to feel a little weird to a mortal. Ginge over there, who is scowling at me, as time passes it will be easier for her too. She's still pretty new to the whole lycan thing and her instincts haven't fully developed yet." Ginger finally spoke again but with a more monotone voice, "What does that mean?" I explained, "Well it means, you'll start acting more like a lycan than a human for one; which hopefully comes with better manners." She back talked, "Ha! Ha! Fuck face."

Trying to be sympathetic I explained to Brigitte, "Look B, It's just going to feel a little weird to you that's all. I need to… well…. It will feel like a cat rubbing against, you." Ginger sneered, "You mean a big fucking hairy ass cat." I conceded to her insults, "Fine yes! Whatever, a big fucking cat. But I promise it won't hurt. If you let it, it can actually be enjoyable over time." Ginger again spat at me, "What the fuck? You have to do it more than once? This is bullshit!" I calmly informed them, "Look, you guys take showers right?" Dumbfounded by the question Ginger shouted back, "Yeah, we're not dirt bags." Furthering my explanation, "Well after a couple of days, my scent will rub off and you'll become free agents again. Ginger hastily declared, "Fine by me!" Shooting a weary glance in B's direction, I told her, "B it means you could be attacked, or killed." B added her own scenario, "– or worse raped." Brigitte shot Ginger a look pleading with her to stop giving me such a hard time.

…**..**

A few hours later in the kitchen…

Opening the fully stocked refrigerator the pale skinned girl asked, "You mean you don't eat dog food?" Without holding back I retaliated, "You know Ginge, you can really be an ass sometimes." Mocking my previous statement she announced, "It's ok, over time you might come to enjoy it." I walked out and under my breath I muttered, "Bitch!" Half way across the other room Ginger belted, "I could hear that you know!" I yelled back unapologetic, "I know!"


	11. Chapter 11 B's Marking

**The Promise – Chapter 11 ~ (revised 9/27/11)**

**B's Marking**

"It's best if you strip down to your bra and panties."

Wide eyed Brigitte sputtered, "W..wh..what?"

I replied without thought, "B, I'm marking you, not your clothes."

"This is freaky."

Being more concerned for her feelings I tried to console her, "I know this feels odd, so I'll try to make it quick."

Gently taking her hand I led her to the bed, struggling to avoid eye contact the best I could. I was trying to hide from her that I was just as nervous about this as she was. It was going to be my first marking as well, although I'd seen several versions of it many times. Dragging her feet the entire time, the young brunette tried to cover her exposed petite body in every possible way she could manage. I thought she looked pathetic attempting to do so, when I realized she was probably really embarrassed. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realized, Ginger was probably the only other person who had ever seen Brigitte naked. _'Man, this is going to feel really weird to her.' _

As I gently guided her down on the edge of the bed her body shuttered at another person's touch. Patiently taking her arm I started rubbing her wrist against my neck tenderly. I guided her arm forward until I reached her elbow. We were getting close and I could tell she was feeling extremely apprehensive. I suggested, "Perhaps if you lay down on your back, it would be easier." She did, ever so carefully as if she were a piece of finely spun glass.

I removed my over shirt and holy jeans tossing them over to the corner leaving me in just my bra less sage green tank top and boy shorts panties. I was hoping that by stripping down Brigitte wouldn't feel so uncomfortable being the only one so undressed. I look down at my legs as she laid down on the bed. I was studying my tan muscular legs as I instinctually flexed my thighs gleaming with strength from the muscles below. They seem to be getting stronger over these last few days. In fact, everything on me seemed to be getting stronger lately.

I shook the thoughts from my head as a strand of my shaggy medium length blonde hair swept across my face. I shook my head once more moving the hair from my soft hazel eyes. Thinking, "Here goes nothing," I too climbed into the bed. Carefully crossing over Brigitte, I could see that she was staring at my well-developed tanned arms. I gulped hard and took my place next to her. Observing her body, I could see her ribs clearly under the pale flesh of her frail form. I couldn't help thinking, _'How much better she'd fair if she ate more meat.'_

Raising myself up, I briefly hovered over her before I gradually slide down her side, lightly caressing her rib cage with my face and neck transferring my scent onto her. I could hear her heartbeat racing through her veins as her breath labored. She pulled away slightly each time I made contact with her skin until she got used to someone touching her. She was trembling uncontrollably as her hands were frozen in the air at her sides.

With focused breaths, I delicately moved down to her stomach. Caressing her quivering stomach with my cheek, I completed several large circles before I moved back to the inside of her arms. After a few strokes of her arms I returned to her rib cage and hips. Pushing up into her ribs with my face, it appeared that the only thing she could focus on was her keeping herself from hyperventilating. Her stomach quivered dramatically and her body shook. I couldn't tell if she was more nervous or petrified. Giving her lower body a break I transitioned up to her neck. I finally felt her body relax after a few minutes. I imagined saying, _'See this isn't so bad.'_

Swallowing hard, I carefully rubbed my way up to her neck through her breast mindful not to accidently graze them. With the bridge of my nose I nudged her jaw to the side allowing me easy access to her neck as I exhaled heavily onto her skin. Feeling that her neck was a safer place for me to mark, I started applying more pressure to my tender strokes transferring my scent until I was brushing vigorously against both sides of her neck.

It wasn't long before my breathing quickly surpassed Brigitte's and I could feel my skin getting hotter. Her skin however, felt like it was suffering from the chilly air that was no longer being protected by her heavy clothes. I slowly lower myself down her dainty physic breathing heavier on her skin, trying to warm her rather than marking her. When I reached her chest, she let out a small whimper and her entire chest broke out into goose bumps. It made me smirked as I painfully apologized, "Sorry".

Shifting my hips as I moved farther down her torso, she caught her breath. I quickly glanced up and I saw a mix of emotions; expressing both worry and desire. Making no further alarming sounds I kept going. Her breath shuttered under my touch, breathing and moving about her body. Carefully I rubbed my cheek against her stomach stopping in the center as I exhaled. I felt her hand move to my shoulder and as she pushed slightly against me. I looked up to see her anxious eyes. "Do you want me to stop?"

I half-whispered. Brigitte shut her eyes and shook her head no as she took in several deep breaths. After a few seconds, she let go of my shoulder and draped her arm over her face, biting down hard on her arm as she arched her back under me. Her body shook with every breath she took. I instinctually thought, _'Perhaps she likes this more that I thought.'_

I diligently continue my sensitive marking. I notice her sucking in her stomach when my breath would touch her skin. I liked that more than I should have, in fact, a lot. _'Look how smooth and soft her skin is…don't you just wanna taste it? – Knock it off.'_ The more I rubbed against her, the less restraint I felt I had. Beginning to feel some unwanted desires surface, I needed to move away from her stomach and hips as soon as possible as I felt my inner wolf starting to get ideas of its own.

I moved back up to her neck, and she seemed to be relaxing as her hands dropped down in front of her and were no longer frozen in mid air. When I was buried neck deep in her hair, she commented, "It kind of reminds me of a new born puppy being licked by their mother." I barely uttered under my breath, "You have no idea how close to this that really is." My hands crept over her shoulders and enchantingly caressed her arms until I was kneeling directly in front of her. I slowed my pace considerably on the last couple of strokes as I gently pulled away to smile at her.

To my surprise she asked rather quickly, "Is that all?" My smiled grew as I looked at her trying to understand her unusual question. Taking a hard dry gulp she muttered, "That wasn't so bad." My smile grew even bigger as I shyly informed her, "No. That was just the front. I need to do the back now. It's the most exposed area on you." I quickly corrected, "..on a body!" Embarrassed by either her question or her body's reaction to me, she tucked her head down and casually rolled over onto her stomach.

Towering over her pink flesh, I struggle trying not to notice her cute little panties with blue roses all over them that were outlined with a thin white lace. '_Mothers, puppies. Mother's aren't supposed to think this way about their puppies_.' Rocking my head back and forth in disbelief of my thoughts, I hesitantly stared at her slender backside. I ask her if I can move her long flowing chestnut hair from her neck. To my great surprise she moves it for me; exposing her entire back side. I was fighting hard against an incredible urge to bite down and taste her sweet virginal flesh. _'Just a taste, just one little taste Devyn.' _My thoughts betrayed this act of trust Brigitte displayed before me. But all I wanted to do was taste her skin and the warm blood that flowed under it. Trying to still my thoughts I calmly repeated my previous statement aloud, "Now this is going to feel a little weird, B."

I exhaled heavy on her neck watching as shivers raced up and down her spine. Floating just above her skin, I could feel my words vibrate off her body, "I promise B, I'm not going to hurt you. Ok?" She slowly closed her eyes and nodded her head appearing to be intently concentrating on her breathing. I felt the warm air of my breath bounce off her pinkish skin. Her complexion was so pale it looked like it had never seen the sun. She was so frail I could see her bones protruded from her skin.

I inhaled deeply filling my nostrils with her fragrance. I could smell her sweet scent and again fought the intoxicating urge to taste her in more ways than one. My mind whirled as I lowered my eye site down her knobby back. I thought, _'How much stronger she would be if I only turned her. How much more confident she would be._' Releasing another deep sigh, '_How even more beautiful she'd be_.' Another quiver trickled down B's back as she realized I hadn't moved for a few seconds. Lifting her head slightly she weakly asked, "Is something wrong?" I quickly retorted, "No, No! I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you, that's all. _'There's that stupid saying again. 'that's all.''_ Moving towards her bare neck I pushed my seeded desires aside.

Submerging my face deep into the nape of her neck, her delicious scent filled me and alerted every sense I had. The aroma was unmistakably related to Ginger's scent. I felt another wave of goose bumps engulf her pinked skin. Concerned for her, I slowly moved my body closer to her stripped form to warm her, until we were fully touching. She felt so cold against my toasty flesh. At first she was hesitant, but she eagerly desired the warmth of my skin. As she pushed her body into me, I released an uncontrollable gasp of air. Ginger's words were echoing ashamedly in my ears, _'Oh God, I do want to fuck her.'_

Closing my eyes trying to ignore this near naked girl in my arms, I was thankful that Ginger wasn't around because as I could control my physical being, there was no way I was concealing my facial expression, just inches behind Brigitte as my desire surely blanketed my face. As I tried to reel my wild emotions in, the lovely brunette wrapped one of her legs around me keeping me close. It felt like my heart jumped out of my chest. 'Here I am trying to maintain control and decency and she's intertwining our legs.' To make matters worse, Brigitte had started making small moaning sounds which at first I thought were small releases of panic. But they slowly became louder and more defined what emotion they were dictating; desire.

I scooted forward pressing our bodies even closer as I rubbed my face and neck against her. My heart began to race as I felt like my skin was literally on fire. Enthralled I sensually rubbed over every inch of her back; focusing intently on her lower back and on sides. I tried to reminding myself, '_Just like a momma pup. All I am doing, is marking my pup.'_ Glancing down at the alluring panties, I thought. _'But puppies don't wear cute little panties. Oh god I'm in hell!'_

Just above her panty line I stopped, and started moving back up her body. She let out a surprising gasp and peered at me over her shoulder. She overtly asked, "Is that as far as you are going?" Taken by her question I all I could muster was, "Yeah B". I wanted to go further, I wanted to do more but I had to remain in control and do what was best.

Looking up at her face she was glowing bright red as well. I basically purred, "I take it, you aren't hating this as much as you thought you would?" Embarrassed her head flipped back over and muffled in the sheets she said, "It's not as bad as I thought. It feels kind of nice actually. I can't describe it." I wanted to blurt out, '_'Cuz I'm ravishing your body with my scent and it's turning you on!" _But that wasn't the reason I was doing it. I was doing it to mark her with my scent. Protect her. Keep her safe. Making my third scrumptious trail back to her neck, I took a shuttering breath, thanking God that was over.

I slowly removed myself from her as she laid there in complete contentment. Slightly concerned about her lack of movement I asked, "Don't you want to get dressed?" She bashfully nodded no. "I.. I don't want to move. I feel so… relaxed." Knowing the kind of affect a marking can have on a mortal, I allowed her this moment of Zen as I gently placed a heavy fur blanket over her. Her body had already started suffering from the loss of its new found heat source. I softly whispered in her ear, "Stay as long as you like. You're safe. And I meant it."


	12. Chapter 12 Keep Your Shirt On

**The Promise – Chapter 12**

**Keep Your Shirt On**

Ginger came home later that evening with a small trace of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. I handed her a tissue and asked, "Who's dog got it this time?" She snatched the tissue from my hand and rolled her eyes. She looked around the room and quickly asked with a tinge of worry in her voice, "Where's B?" I nodded towards my private den and said, "She's asleep in there." A low growl vibrated deep in Ginger's throat. "She's fine, go ask her. If you can wake her." Another dangerous glare was shot my way right before she headed to bedroom. "It's the bed. I'm telling you it's relaxing."

After a few moments, I started to wonder if I should sleep in my own bed tonight. 'I could just see myself trying to cuddle up behind Ginger and her pushing me off calling me every obscenity in the book. So then I'd try to move over to B's side attempting to sleep, and Ginger would probably slice my chest open. Wow, that's not really a win win situation is it? I think I'll sleep out here on the couch tonight. Really? I'm going to sleep on the couch in my own home?' Looking back at my private den and down to my still in tact chest, I think, 'The couch is comfortable enough, no sense picking a fight tonight.'

After a few minutes I hear a blood curling scream come from my bedroom. The blood in my face instantly drains as I feel every nerve in my spine stand up. _'Fuck, I new this was going to happen.'_ I turned to face the hallway that lead to my bed chambers when I heard in a loud voice yell out overtly, "What the fuck is that? Fucking a B! What is that smell all over you?" A moment later I heard a lamp crash against a wall right after the angry Lycan shouted, "B! Oh my fucking God! Where are your clothes?" Clinching my fist I knew Mount Saint Helen was about to erupt any second right here in my house, as I heard angry foot steps heading down the hall towards me. I instantly wondered if other alpha's have these kinds of problems.

Ginger is the first one out of the long hallway. She is yelling so loud at me I can't comprehend a single word; even with my exceptional hearing. Brigitte is right on her heels. It wasn't until B was pulling on Ginger's arm that we both noticed the she was still in her skimpy panties and bra. We both stopped in mid motion and stared at her. It clearly bothered both of us. Without a single thought, I rip off my shirt, toss it at her and tell her to cover up. She immediately starts to put it on when Ginger glares back at me now that I am completely topless. Ginger blast me, "You're so not helping!"

Angrily defending my actions, I retort, "Fuck I can win for loosing can I Ginge?" Seeing B half naked and shivering only made my alpha instincts take over thinking of simply covering her before myself. I was only trying to help but that only pissed Ginger off further, because now I was more naked than B, and in front of B. It wouldn't bother me to be naked and maybe not even Ginger, but B, oh no! She's always shy and tries to cover up. This is a train wreck as no matter what I do, according to Ginger, it's gonna be wrong!

Ginger continues yelling at me, "What the fuck did you do that for?" I shot back, "Because she was cold!" With bare skin and perky breast, she blasted me, "And you're not?" In a calmer tone I answered, "No, not really. Remember I'm a lycan." Unimpressed with my reply Ginger continued to glare at me until I finally conceded wrapping my arms around my breast. I felt that, 'Nothing I do is right or good enough for _her B_, although sometimes I think B could really care less or was at least thankful at times. She did happily take the shirt and started putting it on before Ginger ripped me a new one.'

Defiantly I stood before Ginger and barked, "Are we good now? I'm covered and she's covered! Can we get some shut eye now?" Ginger begun to turn around until she spied B's entire body and like a tidal wave of untamed emotions, she exploded again. "Where the fuck are her clothes?" Before I could answer another powerful wave of questions crashed down on me. "And what the fuck is that smell all over her?" B sweetly tried to smell herself but couldn't smell a change. But to Ginger and I, the change in scent had been very dramatic and as intense as a trip to the dump would be to a mortal.

Trying to rationalize my thoughts, 'If she comes after you, you're going to have to drop your hands and you know that's only going to piss her off more. Fuck I don't want to be here right now.' Ginger was relentless in her spewing as she grabbed at B and sniffed her. "What is this fucking smell all over her?" I steadied myself before I spoke, "I marked her Ginger." Her eyes seemed to go as red as her hair as she screamed, "You did this to her? You fucking did this while I wasn't here?" She started taking a few steps towards me, "You mother fucker!" I took a single step back weary of the wrath coming right at me, but I did not falter my position.

I yelled so loud it echoed off the walls, "I did it to keep her safe! To keep her hidden!" In a voice equally loud she fired back, "You fucking liar! You did this to rub up all over her like some cat in heat." Furious I blasted at her, "Because you would know all about a bitch in heat wouldn't you Ginger?" That line didn't set well with her and B knew it as she instantly reached for Ginger's arm to hold her back.

B tugged and pleaded with Ginger to go back into the room with her but her anger, her rage was barely under control even by her standards. With both opposing opponents facing each other our claws were drawn and it was about to be a bloody fight. She felt I had violated her B and I was defending my position as alpha. '_God have mercy on our souls.' _ With another yank on her arm B was able to spin Ginger around just enough to bring them face to face. B glanced at me very quickly before she leaned in close enough to place a kiss on Ginger's face. She whispered something into Ginger's ear. As fast as pouring cold water over two dogs fucking, Ginger froze in her tracks and retracted her claws.

She slowly turned her head towards me, giving me one final stare. As if instantly corking all of her emotions, she looked back at B and gave her a subtle acknowledging nod before they walked back to the bedroom. I was dumbfounded as I stood there with gapping mouth wondering, _'What the hell did B just say to her?'_ Observing the two walking into the room with B being the last to enter, I thought, _'Or what did she promise?'_ I couldn't imagine what on earth would have calmed Ginger down so quickly or diverted her from wanting to rip out my throat so badly. Still in shock I waited in attack position for a good 15 minutes before I moved. I was sure that some how I had misunderstood what just happened and Ginger was still coming after me. It turned out to be one of the most restless nights of my life as I continued to have an ear pealed for Ginger to come running down the hall after me.

It was late morning when the two sisters finally emerged from my sleeping quarters. I attempted to make peace and made an extravagant breakfast. I cooked; bacon, ham, sausages, eggs, omelets, muffins, English muffins, waffles and pancakes, (not sure which they preferred) oatmeal, and crepes. I even cut up a bowl of fresh fruit and brought out a box of cereal in case they wanted that. I felt quite proud of my peace offering. I cheerfully thought, _'At least they won't be hungry while I'm getting my ass chewed.' _

Ginger was the first to appear before me with B in tow like she was dragging a rag doll behind her. With her free hand she grabbed B's coat and threw it at her; never taking her eyes off of me. They were both fully dressed, and walking towards the front door. Ginger picked up her coat and was headed out. I yelled out, "Hey I made breakfast!" I could see B's nose sniff the air and smile as I knew she was hungry after missing dinner because she had fallen asleep after her marking yesterday. Ginger spoke under gritted teeth, "We're going out!" I again tried to coax them, "What about breakfast?" Without turning around just before the front door slammed shut, Ginger yelled, "We'll eat while we're out!"


	13. Chapter 13 Post Roast Anyone?

**The Promise – Chapter 13**

**Pot Roast Anyone?**

By mid afternoon total boredom had settled in. I flopped down on the couch that I felt was about to be my bed for the next couple of weeks if not the rest of my life; I tried to joke with myself. Even with my attempted humor trying to cheer myself up, I felt incredibly awful about last night. Through my mind raced a million different ways I could have handled that, a million things I could have said differently. _'Really a million?_' My thoughts teased. _'Sorry guys, not today.'_ As the day crawled, inside my gut it turned, I just wanted them home; even if Ginger was pissed at me or not even talking to me at all. I just wanted them here; safe and sound, both of them.

Leaning back on the cushions, my mind began to wonder if somehow my intense reaction last night was due to something beyond my normal behavior. I couldn't remember a time when I felt so angry or so protective. My thoughts soon became consumed with the changes I had been experiencing over the last week or so. _'There was that fight at the high school with those boys, the would-be rape confrontation at the park and now the marking of B. I knew it felt weird to B marking her, but had I been concentrating so much on making her feel as comfortable as possible that I didn't pay attention how I was really feeling? OMG! I'm not sure if I was more blood thirsty and wanted to bite her or if I was so sexually turned on that I wanted to fuck her. God, what the hell is going on with me? _

_I can barely control my thoughts any more and I am surprised how well I am doing physically. Just the other day I went to open the heavy door to the laundry room and I ripped the damn thing off the hinges; completely busted the trimming and all. What the hell? Thank goodness the girls were out doing some shopping. I am getting stronger and I certainly don't want to hurt Ginger or B accidently so I need to be a little more careful around them. I can't imagine why this is all starting now. What happened? What changed?'_ Then a million thoughts converged into one. '_I wonder if it's Ginger affecting me? Is that possible?_' For the first time since I left Savannah, I missed and wanted my family close.

By early dinner time, that wrenching gut feeling was really starting to take its toll on me. Even as I prepared dinner I couldn't get the thoughts of the girls out of my mind. Paying only half attention to what I was doing, I dropped the raw roast on the kitchen floor shattering the platter under it. I annoyingly grabbed the dish towel next to the sink, leaned over the roast, and started cleaning it up. The juices that flowed from the pork reminded me of streaming blood. My fangs instantly flared. _'You're just hungry, get over it. Clean up this mess so we can eat.'_

I reached forward to pick up several shards of glass when I winched as I saw a piece of white porcelain sticking out of my hand. I spat, "Fuck, this isn't going to be good for anyone." I pulled the piece of glass out and a stream of blood slowly mixed with the blood of the roast on the floor. I stared at it as the blood mixed and swirled together. Feeling like someone had whispered in my ear I heard, "This isn't going to be good for anyone." My back quickly arched and my blood ran cold. That wrenching feeling in my gut was suddenly in my chest. I looked up not sure what I was expecting to see, but as I rose to my feet I instinctually knew something was wrong with my girls. "My Ginger and B!" I growled. With a flash I was out the door and on the streets trying to pick up B's or my new smell as fast as I could.

It was in the distance, maybe 4 miles away, that I hear Brigitte shout, "Ginger look out! Behind you!" As I start running in the direction of the voice, I suddenly hear Ginger in a terrifying tone scream out to B, "Fuck B! Fuck... I really fucked us good this time!" Knowing that my girls were in big trouble I dramatically increased my pace. Something was horribly wrong.

Upon arriving I saw two men struggling to hold B against a tree as three others were fighting with Ginger not far away. I quickly noted their scent and they weren't from around here. And judging by their clothes, they weren't even from the same pack or clan. _'What would drive wolves to such extremes to go after a single target? Was the Northwest that desperate for lycan females?'_ Without warning, without announcing I was an alpha, I quickly struck, rapidly killing the two wolves that held B down. As I approached Ginger to take on the other three men, two more lycan men emerged from the shadows. Odds were good with 3 against one, but now with 5 against two; and one of my two had never been in a lycan fight, it made my blood run cold.

Without a word Ginger and I instantly placed our backs together and made our stand. Thank goodness, B had the common sense to stay still by the tree and not drawl any unnecessary attention towards herself; as we both had our hands pretty full at the moment. One of the larger Lycans approached us first. Judging his size I quickly pressed my back into Ginger making her spin to where I was now facing the larger man. With a confident growl I reached out and with a fluent motion, I ripped and torn his arm off. He screamed in agony as blood poured from his arm. I wish I had been able to savor the moment to watch him bleed out, but I have a fight to win. From over my shoulder I saw Ginger slash a man's throat sending blood flying. I heard a man yell out, "Brother!"

Before I could react, the anguished brother charged Ginger; I suddenly felt her back leave mine. The surviving brother managed to take a swipe at Ginger tearing at her face sending her hard to the ground. That was all the motivation I needed as my blood went from cold to boiling. I now saw red as Ginger had last night as I ripped and tore through the remaining men like they were wheat being cut down by me with a sickle in hand.

It wasn't very long until I returned my panting attention back to Ginger where B was already helping her up. I again felt the overwhelming need to sacrifice my clothes for the well being of one of them. I pulled at my shirt tearing off a large portion as I placed it caringly on Ginger's face. The gouge stretched from the middle of her jaw down to her throat. The bone in her jaw was the only thing that prevented the attack from slicing her throat wide open.

Brigitte made an outstanding field bandage as I watched her try to lift Ginger to her feet. She was still weak from the fight and was loosing blood fast. Before she could stand on her own, I picked her up in my arms and commanded B to follow me home. "It's time to go now." The badly shaken younger sister silently followed me home. Not sure what her thoughts or worries were, I knew I just needed to get them home, the sooner the better.

It was late in the evening and no one had spoken yet except for a few whimpers and reassurances between Ginge and B. I brought B all the medical supplies she would need to patch Ginger up while I cleaned the mess on the kitchen floor. It was late and I was starving. Knowing that Ginger was at least stable, I asked B if she wanted take out. She immediately said, "Chinese" but then she looked over to Ginger and said, "But pizza is Ginge's favorite. Can we order pizza in case she wants some? Please!"

Based on how badly her face was injured and even with the excellent dressing B had put on her, there was no way Ginge was going to be having pizza tonight much less anything else for dinner. It made B feel better though ordering pizza even if Ginge couldn't eat. After I hung up the phone, I placed my hand on B's worried hand. "You know she'll heel from this right?" Studying Ginger's young complexion I added, "It probably won't even scar." I immediately thought, _'God I hope it doesn't scar. It would be a shame to mare such a beautiful face.'_ Realizing I was beaming from ear to ear, I traced a finger down B's cheek. "She'll be ok, I promise."

The rest of the evening passed quickly as the most exciting thing that happened was the door bell ringing which caused Ginger's heart to nearly fly out of her chest. Even as she laid near motionless, she felt anything but relaxed. B & I ate our pizza next to Ginge as she rested on my oversized bed. B made a plate for her too that sat next to her in case she wanted to try and eat. Ginger floated in and out of consciousness when I decided I should let them get some sleep.

I was about to take my leave from the two girls when B reached her hand out to mine. "Please stay. Please stay with us." I was taken by the sincere request as I quickly scanned Ginger's reaction. The older sister simply looked back at B which implied to me, that she would do anything B wanted right now. B again pleaded, "Please keep us safe and hidden." I nodded and told her I would both sleep with them and keep them safe and sound; as promised."


	14. Chapter 14 Confessions

**The Promise Chapter 14**

**Confessions**

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Ginger chowing down on the cold pizza. "Feeling better I see."

B runs to her side practically tackling her to the ground. "You're ok. I was so worried about you Ginge." She went on as she turned to me, who was now rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "We would have been cooked if it weren't for Devyon saving us." To Ginger that must have felt like nails down a chalkboard but she knew it was the truth before she returned her gaze to her sister, she said, "Yeah, that was pretty close wasn't it?" Ginge tucked a strain of B's hair behind her ear. "You should really let me see that beautiful face more often B."

By B's reaction I could tell the words meant more to them than a simple compliment. It felt like a verbal reminder of how much Ginger loved her sister. Ginger stared at her sister who began to tear up. She pulled her younger sister into a tight embrace. I was about to leave the room to give them some privacy when Ginger called out to me. "Devyn" She choked on her words as her emotions swallowed her, "Please stay."

As shocked as I was at her words, I was doubly shocked to see an outstretched hand to me – being hers. I took Ginger's offering as her other hand never left her sister. B's swallowed Ginger in her arms and I held onto Ginger. For the first time I felt something stir within me. With each ragged breath, I looked at them and at that very moment, I knew the loss B felt every time she was separated from her sister. I never wanted to far from them ever again and I would do everything in my powers to make it so.

There was peace in the house for the first time since the girls arrived. In fact, so much so that the girls were actually horsing around with each other. Walking past the couch, Ginger shoved her sister down onto the cushions. Momentarily taking my eyes from the laptop, I chastised like a mother hen. "Ginger, don't push your sister." The two girls giggled at my remark as I glared at them with a smirk. Stifling their laughs they smiled very mischievously at each other and then back to me sitting on the adjacent couch. The look caused the hair on the back of my neck to prickle. I cocked my head to the side and in a suspicions tone I asked, "What are you two up too?"

Without haste the girls came rushing at me as I sprung from my seat. Playfully chasing me around the house, I yelped and squealed like a little girl. Ginger purred, "B and I were just curious if the big bad wolf was…." B instantly picked up her sister's sentence, "…ticklish!" Again a strange fear overcame me. Cornering me around the dining table with each sister coming at me from a different direction, I pleaded, "No fair, there are two of you and only one of me." But inside I was extremely proud of them at how well they worked together as a team. They would make formable huntresses.

The girls taunted me further seeing I was pinned, "So B, you wanna go first or shall I?" Brigitte seductively licked her lip as she spoke, "I don't know Ginge, there might not be anything left when I'm done with her." This provocative comment even caused Ginger to raise an eye brown. _'This certainly didn't sound like the little girl I marked yesterday.'_

As they pounced all I remember was being dragged to the floor. They both held me down. With the two girls weighing heavy on my body, I screamed and tried to grab hands from tickling. Ginger said, "Say mercy. Say mercy or we won't stop." Brigitte wanted the game to last as she evilly added, "Maybe." Playful terror blanketed my face. "Mercy, mercy, mercy." I must have said it ten times but they didn't stop.

Without warning, Ginger grabbed both my hands and held them in the air. The frisky mood suddenly took a serious tone as she stared deep into my eyes. I felt like she was reaching into my soul. She commanded, almost begging, "Teach us. Teach us to be good fighters, like you." I was struck by her sincere request. I'm not sure what she thought I would say. I quickly answered returning her serious tone, "Ginge, I will teach you to be even better than me." Including Brigitte I looked at her as well and said, "Both of you. You have my word on it."

But taking advantage of the situation before the girls got up I announced, "I'll teach you on one condition." Helping me to my feet they answered, "Sure, what is it?" Keeping the mood serious I asked, "What happened last night? How did you get so badly out numbered?"

Both sets of eyes rushed to the floor. It was B's eyes that lifted first. Maybe we should sit down first. She grabbed Ginger's hand like a pouting child and dragged her over to the couch. Under her breath she tugged at her older sister. "She's going to find out sooner or later. I'd like it to be the sooner." The three of us slowly entered the living room as the girls sunk into one couch while I sat in the other across from them. B being temporarily the braver of the two started. I had a feeling that by B telling the story instead of Ginger only made her feel worse about it, but as B said, "It was best to clean the air."

"Ginger took it upon herself to re-mark me with her scent." B looked at her sister and her expression didn't falter. She wasn't ashamed about it at all. "The unclaimed scent times two must have attracted those lycans like bees to honey especially since we were all over the place today trying to kill time. We went to the dinner, the soda shop and the mall." Ginger interrupted her. "I think she gets the idea. Yeah we didn't do a very job at hiding, like you said we should."

Brigitte released a heavy sigh before she continued, feeling every ounce of shame. "They jumped us behind some buildings. Ginger was trying to hold them off until four others showed up. When that happened we knew it was only a matter of time until…." Her words died off. "But then you showed up. How did you know we were in trouble?" With a strong but calm voice I answered her, "Because an alpha knows these things." Ginger looked up at me for the first time since we sat on the couches under her brow and gritted her teeth. She didn't like having someone above her; even if it was an alpha.

I adjusted in my seat shaking Ginger's resentful stare. "But why did Ginger re-mark you?" B's head immediately slumped down in shame retitled with guilt. It took a moment for her to answer as I patiently waited. Ginger had even shot me a thankful glance appreciative of letting B speak again when she was ready. Brigitte's heaved as she wiped tears from her eyes as Ginger began to rub her back lovingly wiping away a single tear as she watched her distressed sister. Drawing in a shuttered breath B continued, "That night you two were fighting, I thought you were going to kill each other. I did the only thing I could think of. I told Ginger that if she stopped right now, I'd let her re-mark me with her scent. Claim me as hers and hers alone."

Shocked I sat back in my seat and sarcastically said, "I guess that makes a lot of sense. Ha ha Sense." I looked over to Ginger, trying to image what she felt the second B had tempted her. 'What was her motivation? Was it protection, possessiveness or something entirely different?' I didn't know and I might not ever. What I was sure of was, they were both home safe and sound.


	15. Chapter 15 Ginger's Marking

**The Promise – Chapter 15**

**Ginger's Marking**

It was late and it was raining like hell outside. I left the bed as the aroma of the two women was too much for me. Not to mention B was rousingly grinding in her dreams again. I went to the kitchen to splash cold water over my face. Although I'm not sure what was bothering me more, Brigitte's provocative moans and grinding or wanting to mark Ginger with more than my scent. _'This is too much for me.'_ I had been denying it myself, but others of my kind said, I too would be go through a change when it was time for me to start my own pack.

They said I would feel emotions and desires that I would be stupid to ignore. They said they could be life saving, especially in a fight or when I got a gut wrenching feeling deep in my stomach. '_It would protect one of my kind, one of my pack,' _Looking back to the bedroom I felt, _'One of my girls!'_ Suddenly feeling nauseas from the idea of one of the girls getting hurt, I plunged my head under the faucet.

The cool water slid down my back giving me temporary reprieve from both my anger and growing desire. Eyes shut I feel the water drip down my back soaking my skimpy white tank top and it felt wonderful. Instinctually shaking my head vigorously back and forth I hear a voice resounding in the silence of the room. "Just like a dog!"

I snarl at her, "Ginger not now." Her catty attitude quickly dissolves. "Hey I just wanted to say thank you for last night for saving B and all. If you hadn't been there Devyn, I don't.. I don't know what would of happened." Looking back at the room as tears streamed down her eyes, "Devyn, you don't understand. I can't live without her. Not even a day!" She looked back at me and asked, no demanded, "Devyn promise me. You've got to promise me! If anything ever happens to B – you… you gotta put me out of my misery. I won't want to live with out her. I just can't!"

Feeling her emotions sweeping her, I scoop her up in my arms and hold her tight. "I promise it won't come to that Ginger." She tries to push me away when she realizes she's balling in my arms, but when she comprehends that I'm not letting her go, she thrust deeper into me. "You can't promise nothing is ever going to happened to her. You can't promise that." I pull back enough to see her face, "Well she has a lot better chance of surviving with the two biggest badass werewolves watching over her, now doesn't she?"

The comment made a powerful impact as she pressed firmly against my body burying her self into my neck. I tried to lighten her mood a little by joking with her, "You trying to mark me now?"

She took the joke seriously as she pulled away and said, "Do it! Do it now!" I looked at her wearily, "Do what exactly?" She punched my arm rather hard and demanded, "Mark me! Mark me now before I change my mind! I want to protect B!" Glancing back at my sleeping chambers she added, "No more fuck ups. I want to keep her safe."

She took my hand and dragged me into the spare bedroom. The only illumination in the room was the glimmering light that reflected off the rain, her skin highlighted by the crescent moon's glow. She positioned herself in front of me and removed her t-shirt baring her naked breast without a qualm. As the shirt slowly slid down one arm and over her hand to the floor, she looked up at me as she too was watching the shirt fall. In a sultry voice she uttered, "I think _this_ is more appropriate attire for this, according to B."

I gulped hard. My pulse was already racing under my skin, already burning and I hadn't even touched her yet. _'God, if you get me threw this I promise I won't bit anyone – well for a month – ok a week.'_ My eyes flashed back to the soft skin that glowed flawlessly in the dim lighting. Her perky breast with hardened nipples caused the blood to rush from my body. Realizing that I wasn't moving, she slowly floated over to me and seductively placed her hands on my hips. She whispered, no she purred, "So how does this work? What happens now?"

Twisting the bottom of my tank top around her finger she joked, "Are you gonna fuck me now?" Her breath gently stroked my neck. I tried to laugh but it hurt. In fact my whole body was aching. She stepped up on her tippy toes and I thought she was going to touch or breath on my shoulder. Instead I felt a rush of pain as my eyes shot wide open. Feeling my blood run down my chest I yelled at her, "You bit me!" Equally shocked she said, "I couldn't help it. I just.."

Vigorously pushing her down onto the bed, I lean over her, wrapping my arms around her thighs dragging her closer to me. She lets out a sinful moan. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Ignoring her comment, I forcefully grab her arms and start marking them. She wraps her legs around me and begins to grinding her hips into me. We are panting like wild dogs in heat. I move to her stomach and thrust my face into her skin. She moans at my touch as she hungrily paws at my back.

Digging her claws into my back, she draws blood. I yelp at the pain but it doesn't make me stop. I return her grinding against me as I struggle to keep air inside my lungs. I avoid marking her neck, it is too close to her face and lips. Pushing aside the pain on my shoulder and back; ignoring the blood dripping down my body, pretending there isn't a voluptuous beauty ravishing my body right now, with every ounce of strength I can muster, I force myself to concentrate. _'I must remain focused. Complete the marking.'_

I dramatically slow my breathing as my thrust into her skin become more calculated and unhurried. I rub her lithe waist line and hips. Reaching out to her legs, I snake my arm around one of them as I pull up and shove her entire body further onto the bed. I bury my thumbs into the waistline of her pajama shorts and rip them off in a single motion, leaving her in simple pair of gray bikinis.

She needily grabs at my arms and shirt trying to force me on top of her again, I push her hands away again stating, "I am alpha here and I make the rules." I drag my claws down the outside of her legs as she again releases a guilty pleasurable moan. Feeling that I adequately undressed her to my liking, I move back to her stomach as she clutches my hair thrusting my head onto her skin.

She's sweating which only catches the moon light drawing even more attention to her sublime body. I find myself nipping at her hips, grazing the skin with my teeth. When I lift my head to move, she grabs my hair and pushes me back down on to her hip. My breathing and heartbeat increases again as I fear that I am no longer in a controlled state. I find that I am kissing and sucking on her gyrating hips, rather than marking them. Her legs wrap tightly around my body forcing me closer. My breath shutters.

In a single fluid motion, I lift her off the bed and slam her ass onto the dresser in the room. Pressing one of my hands against her tight stomach, I held her against the wall as I forced myself between her legs. I buried my face in the skin of her thighs marking them inside and out. Preforming the marking as it was intended; for a mother to mark their young and for lovers to claim what is theirs. My wicked animalistic thoughts betraying me, "_Now this_ is what I'm talking about!"

Ginger reaches down and grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls me up. Releasing her legs around my neck she continues to guide me towards her face. She instantly stops letting go of a lustfully painful moan when I realize that my hips brush against her wet panties. She exhales, "Oh fuck!" I move to pull away, but under the strain of her control over my head with a fistful of hair, she thrust my body down onto her.

She repeats the motion until I am doing it on my own accord. Thrusting and grinding against her body like two wolves in heat. She scratches at my back ripping my shirt. I feel the warmth of blood oozing over my skin. She bites hard on my shoulder, this time sinking in her newly formed teeth deep into my flesh. She drawls more bright red liquid as she continues to thrust her pelvis against me.

Feeling more like I was fucking her than marking her, I stammered in between breathless pants, "This isn't how it's suppose to be." She let go a loud evil laugh. Biting hard at my neck making the flesh turn red with each bite, she taunts me, "This isn't the marking you gave B?"

Instantaneously rage fills me as I force myself away from her. I shot her an infuriated look as I begin my assault of innocence. She places her fingers over my swollen lips. "I know you didn't." She forced her fingers into my mouth and pulled me down like a hook in a fishes' mouth until she was at my ear. "Is this the fucking you said you weren't going to do?" I shot up again but this time instead of being apologetic she mocked my shock. Her hands slid down to my ass and tried to again thrust my body onto her. "Come on. Don't be such a baby. I was just starting to get into it."

"Fuck Ginger this isn't funny!" Defiantly standing up, "You think I think this is fucking funny?" The lust driven red head barely shook her head no. "Well you sure as shit don't seem to be taking it seriously!" She grabs at my crotch and says, "Oh I wasn't taking this seriously? How is that supposed to keep B safe?" Her mocking tone is more than I can bare as I push her off me. I spin around and start pacing, running my hands through my hair.

Beginning to feel the sudden withdrawal from her desire the red head blasted me, "You're just some lonely ass coyote who emotions are on steroids! B and I were doing just fine before you came along! "I angrily retort, "Yeah just like you had it all under control that night at the playground." I tried to invoke a reaction but there was none.

I bit at her, "Ginger for fuck sake! You would have been raped! And you just pretend that's ok. Nothing! So you're just hunky fine about the two of you getting raped and Brigitte would probably be dead. Is that's what you fucking want?" She turned around and glared at me with a whole new kind of anger. She pounded at me until I grabbed her arms. "Fuck you! You fucky, fuck, fucker!" Rage and terror gripped at her until I pulled her down to the ground cradling her. In a melon coly tone I offered, "Ginger, I won't let anything happen to her."

How could it be that two of the most powerful werewolves in the whole northwest and be completely wrapped around the finger one of one meeker, mild tempered, brunette of a mortal girl. We would shed the blood of thousands to keep her safe.


End file.
